To Protect What's Precious
by WritingHobbyist2020
Summary: In a city called Magnolia, a lone girl makes her arrival, meeting an interesting person, upon which might just change her destiny. Will she follow her heart? Or will she follow what she's been told before she met him? And can one find the strength to protect those they love when all seems lost? Will they have what it takes, and what will they have to give up to gain that strength?
1. Ch1 - Arrival in Magnolia

Hey all! If your reading this, then thanks for at least glancing over my work! This fic does take place in the Fairy Tail universe, but obviously with some different characters. I'm debating leaving some original characters, as well as some parts of the story unmentioned or mentioned scarcely, cause I feel that y'all want to just see the difference between the story and the actual anime. So without further ado, **I DON'T OWN FAIRY TAIL OR IT'S CHARACTERS, HIRO MASHIMA DOES(lucky boi), ENJOY, AND FEEL FREE TO WRITE A REVIEW!**

Key for story:

"Quotes" - Speech(obviously)

**BOLD** \- anger, attack names

_Italic_ \- thoughts, dreams

* * *

A slight breeze blew through the station as the train came to a stop. The door to one of the passenger cars opened up, and a girl hopped off the train. She looked around, and took a deep breath. She had been planning to come to this town for a while now, and finally made her move. She smiled and brushed some of her honey blonde hair out of eyes, let down loose behind her. Her blue tank top, and white skirt blew in the breeze as she looked around. She pulled up her brown thigh-high boots before turning to the exit. As she started walking towards the exit of the station to grab her luggage, she thought about what to do first in the city, until someone called out to her.

"Hey lady!" they called, "you left this!" A boy about her age was running towards her, she was surprised to see what was in his hand: her purse. When he caught up to her, he bent over an huffed a little, that's when she finally notice the color of his hair, which seemed quite abnormal, was pink. It was a very light pink to be correct, but even though it was abnormal, it looked rather natural.

"I need to get the name and address of his stylist, that's unbelievable." she thought.

When he finally stood up, she noticed more "odd" things about him, including the clothes he wore: for one thing, she was pretty sure that it was too warm to be wearing a scarf. It was white, with thin, black stripes along it, in a checker pattern, though it almost seemed scale-like for some reason, with each of the spaces between seemed to be the size of a large coin. He wore a dark, no-sleeve jacket, with an orange trim. And apparently he wasn't wearing a shirt either, that being evident since she could see some of his bare chest, as well as his toned abs.

So much stood out about him, but the thing that caught her eye the most was the mark on his right shoulder. Being he was facing her, with said arm outstretched, she couldn't make out what it was. She took her purse from him with a smile. "Thank you… um, what's your name?" she asked. He just smiled and scratched the back of his head with his right hand. "Oh sorry," he said an he extended his left hand to her. "Damn," she thought, annoyed, "why does it feel like I'll never see, whatever it is that's on his shoulder?"

"The name's Chris," he said, "Chris Dr…."

That's all he managed to get out of his mouth before something small, and blue hit the back of his head, making him face plant right in front of her. She didn't know what to make of it at first, but what she saw shocked her. Sitting on his now seemingly buried head, was a small, blue... Cat? She'd never seen a blue cat before, was it an anomaly? Maybe a mutated gene? What else shocked her was the little creature was rubbing its head, like it a person would.

"Owchy…" it muttered, which shocked the girl even more.

It could talk, how could this cat talk? A few muffled words came from where Chris had his face smashed into the ground. It wasn't until one second later, the little creature sprouted little, white wings and hovered above Chris as he got up.

"The hell was that for!?" he growled, "At least let me know when you decide to bolt in my direction, Happy!"

"Aye sir," it said with a mournful face.

Happy? Was that it's name? She had tons of questions buzzing in her head, knowing almost none would be answered. He turned back to her, "Sorry about that," he said with a sigh, "He just gets excited sometimes."

"Like your one to talk, Chris," Happy snickered.

"Hey! Quit it! Now, what were we talking about?"

She just stared at him, did he not remember what happened before Happy hit him? "You were telling me your name," she replied. "Oh right!" He just realized it. "My name's Chris Dragneel, what's yours?" He asked, curiosity in his voice.

"Oh, I'm Sarah, Sarah Heartfllia."

"Where are you headed?"

"I was on my way to find a place to stay, but since you brought me my purse, how about I buy you a meal?" she asked, though she would prefer if he said no. As things stood, she wouldn't be able to pay whatever rent she would have if she fed him. But as soon as the words came out of her mouth, she knew what was coming was inevitable. "Really!? Thanks so much Sarah!" He said with a grin, "I know the perfect place too!" She sighed and gave in. He went with her to get her things, while she noticed him carrying a rather large bag on his back, along with what seemed to be a green, rolled up sleeping bag, strapped to the top. He seemed to have no problem carrying that, along with two of her bags. Though she guessed it helped that one had wheels, so he could pull it along. With everything gathered, they headed out into the city of Magnolia.

* * *

Following behind him, she gazed in wonder of the buildings around her. She had a map of the city, but it didn't really capture the whole setting. From the exit of the station, the city almost seemed to be split into two. On one side sat the taller building, mainly skyscrapers, apartment buildings, hotels, and whatnot. The other half seemed to be a more rural setting with smaller buildings, and even some branching neighborhoods. Walking alongside what she assumed was the main street, she truly felt small looking up to the buildings around her. She would occasionally listen in to what Chris was saying, like his favorite restaurants and some good clubs. She thought she heard him spout something about a stadium as well, but she dismissed it when they got to their destination.

It was a small little dinner on the more urban side, named '8-island'. Walking inside, they were welcomed and show to a booth. A they sat down and ordered, she immediately regretted her decision. His eagerness to eat was shown in how he ordered what seemed to be the whole menu, and by the way he was scarfing down food when it arrived. She couldn't believe how one person could eat so much, and yet he was still that thin? She didn't know exactly what he had to do in order to have the body type he did, but it definitely must be intense and require a lot of energy. Would anything make sense anymore?

"Sooo…" she said while he ate, trying to sneak a peek at the mark on his shoulder, "Do you know any good places to work around here?" she asked. She knew that with the amount he was eating already would leave her wallet bone dry. He eventually stopped to answer her, "Well, you could come to the place I work at, but… I dunno, there's a lot involved with working there." he said. She looked at him confused. "What do you mean?" Then it hit her: the mark on his arm, the city she was currently in, they both matched up with her conclusion. That when she saw it.

He turned his right shoulder to face her and pointed with a smile. "I'm a wizard, and I belong to the guild here, called Fairy Tail!" he said. Her eyes widened, "N-no way!"

She was in awe at this finding. They were known to be most likely the strongest guild in the entire land of Fiore. For one of their wizards to be right in front of her was quite astounding. Considering the rumors about their destructive level though, surely made some wary of them, thinking that they couldn't handle or live up to expectations.

She aspired to become a wizard, though she herself was not born with any visible or obvious magic. Though this was true, she knew she had the ability to be taught if she wished, anyone could if they worked hard for it. Some got it easier than others, but for those who had the worst time, she heard there was another method. She had always aspired to be a mage like her mother was, but unfortunately she had passed away. When she tried to think that far back, she would start to get a headache, and the memories blurred. On the other hand with her father, she didn't even bother to ask.

"It's true!" he said, pouting, "I have the mark and everything!" She just giggled at his childishness.

"To be honest," she said, "I've always wanted to become a wizard and be a part of a guild." she sighed and rested her head on her hand, looking out the window of the restaurant. He just looked at her with confusion. "What do you mean? What's stopping you?"

"Well…" she contemplated telling him, but decided against it. They had just met, and she wasn't in the mood to share her reasons, at least not all of them yet. "I wasn't exactly fortunate to be born with magic." she said.

He just stared at her, not moving a muscle. "Huh," he finally said, "that can't be right."

Now it was her turn to be confused. "How can't it be right? I've tried hard, and… look, the point is, I can't use magic"

"Well, I smell it, and I can feel your magical energy, so something is definitely off about your methods." He said plainly, crossing his arms. "And," he continued, "my senses are NEVER wrong." he finished proudly. She just sighed and decided not to argue with him.

After he had finished eating, she paid for the meal and they went on their way. He kept telling her how awesome Fairy Tail was, even though she had heard most of this before. The way he talked about the people at the guild, gave her a strange feeling, like they were somewhat like his family. Eventually, she said goodbye to him, looking for a place to stay, that was within her now extremely low budget.

The one thing that stayed with her that night, as she retired for the night, was his comment about her having magic energy within her. She wanted to believe it, but couldn't. With all that she'd done, she would have discovered it by now, so how come he could sense it?

"Maybe this time, your senses were wrong." she said softly aloud before she let sleep take over her. As she settled in, her mind drifted into the land of dreams.

* * *

_Standing in the middle of a road. Why? What was happening?_

_A loud groan of steel bending, and the rumbling of stone crumbling forced her to snap her head around, facing the noise. Her eyes widened at the sight._

_Smoke was filling the air, from the fires of the once tall and sturdy skyscrapers, as she gazed on their now weakened forms. Some were managing to hold up somehow, even with large chunks missing. Others crumpled under the stress. She watched in horror at the loud boom and rushing wind from one of the buildings giving way, and collapsing completely._

_A gigantic wall of dust rose up and sped in her direction, consuming everything in its path. She tried to run, but she couldn't. Her fear overcame her body with such ferocity, her muscles froze. Her eyes turned to the city ground when she thought she heard her name being called. It was coming from the front of the dust cloud._

_"Sarah..." the rest was too quiet over the rumbling of the dust._

_Waving red hair._

_Black, spiky hair._

_Azure blue hair, flowing in the wind._

_Heavy, long black hair, matted and bounced around as the figures were running toward her._

_All those and others, as the group of people grew closer_

_She felt as though she recognized them_

_"Run!" the voice yelled again_

_It just then that the dust cloud consumed them, just as it did with the rest of the city around her, finally making it to her frozen body._

_As the wave hit her, her dream changed._

* * *

_She found herself in the middle of a forest. She looked around for a friendly face, or someone else at least. Walking in a direction, finding a path in a clearing of the trees, she started to follow it up a slight incline._

_She suddenly felt something pulling on her heart. It was warm, but distressing. She clutched her hand on her chest and started running. Not knowing why, she question herself. The path was long and winding, along the sides of mountains. Traveling all the way until she found something interesting._

_A lone, stone monastery. Etched in the side of the mountain, hidden away where no one would probably ever find it. She felt the warmth in her heart grow, the tension tugging her, practically pulling her into the monastery. Reluctantly, she slowly entered. What she walked into was a dark room, with a large, stone door at the back. The pillars loomed over her, giving her a sense of the actual size of where she was. She crept closer to the door, finding a torch._

_She took hold of it, and brushed through the bag on her back, for a match. Succeeding in doing so, she lit the torch, illuminating the room, showing signs of recent activity. Mats were scattered about the floor, plates and cups as well. People had obviously lived here. She continued to the door, but something had changed. The room had felt considerably close in temperature to outside, but it suddenly got colder. She thought that the altitude she was at had something to do with it, but that wouldn't have mattered since she was fine before._

_What she felt, this cold air, was coming from the door. She didn't know why or how, but it had something to do with this tugging on her heart. She slowly reached out, and touched the door. Suddenly two names and faces, flashed in her head as she made contact with the stone._

_One she was all to familiar with. The pink hair, and jade eyes making it obvious. "Chris..." she said to herself._

_And the second, "Gray..." she heard herself say._

_Who was that? She didn't understand as she pulled her hand away quickly before she got frostbite. The exceedingly cold of the door, and whatever lay behind it made her thing of that name. Cold grey eyes, with a tint of blue, and solid black hair. That was all she saw until she couldn't take it any longer._

_With one swift kick, the doors opened. What she saw was unthinkable. Once again his name and face surged into her mind, flooding her with questions._

_"Chris..."_

_In the middle of another dark room, stood an ice sculpture, but she somehow new it wasn't any normal sculpture. It was encasing him. Trapped with in a purplish ice. It was indeed Chris. She trembled as she walked closer, not only because of the major drop in temperature, but at the sight of him, stuck and most likely dead. He was obviously turning when he was frozen, but the one thing that made it oh so much worse: the look on his face._

_It was contorted into one of a mixture of surprise, sadness and... fear. She didn't think she'd ever see that on his face. Not even knowing him for a full day, she never would have guessed he'd every make a face in which he was showing fear. All three of those emotions showed on his face. But she didn't realize it until she was up close. The most obvious one now was one that she couldn't understand._

_It was a look she had worn before, and it made tears come to her eyes._

_Betrayal..._

* * *

At that moment she woke up with a gasp, soaked in sweat. It took her a minute to regain her senses and find she was still in her bed.

She looked at her hands, to find they were shaking.

She sighed with relief. It was only a dream. She looked over at her alarm clock, to find it to read only 12:02 am. She groan before laying back down again.

"So much for a good night's sleep." she grumbled as she closed her eyes, easing herself back to sleep. She was going to need it if she wanted to forget the dreams she just had. But she guessed, they'd haunt her for a while, so she forced them away and fell into thankfully, a dreamless sleep.

* * *

That's a wrap for the first chapter! I hope you all enjoyed! I DID change a few things, and I hope it came out well. In the next chapter, Ill make a few more notes that I hope will make the story easier to read.

_**REMINDER: Just so those who didn't catch it, this story does take place in a more modern time. I kinda planned this story ahead of time and wanted to clarify that for those that read the original version.**_

**PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW, FEEL FREE TO LEAVE A QUESTION, AND AS ALWAYS, THANKS FOR READING!:D**


	2. Ch2 - Welcome to Fairy Tail

Hey all! :D I'm back with a new chapter. I hope y'all enjoyed the first chapter, although it is still a bit shorter, the current one I feel is better. OH, also, I promise to make them longer from now on. Finally, like always: **I DON'T OWN FAIRY TAIL OR IT'S CHARACTERS, HIRO MASHIMA DOES(lucky boi), ENJOY, AND FEEL FREE TO WRITE A REVIEW!**

Key for story(More will be added **IF **needed)

**BOLD** \- anger, attack names

_Italic_ \- thoughts, dreams

* * *

Morning soon came, Sarah's eyes fluttered open. Sitting up and looking at the rising sun, she smiled. If she subtracted the dreams she had, her overall sleep was great. The bed nice and comfy, which contributed the the rest of the night being tolerable. As a yawn escaped her mouth, she stretched her arms above her head. She had a good feeling about the day. Well, at least until she heard a loud grunt come from her couch. Her chocolate eyes landed on a familiar head of pink hair, sprawled upon her couch, as well as a purring, blue feline on his stomach.

Her face twisted from one of shock and confusion, to one of severe annoyance. She got up and stomped over to the sleeping intruder, and landed a smooth kick to his head, sending him to the floor. However, the blue feline had just barely sprouted his wings and hovered just above her head.

Chris, now fully awake and annoyed, shot up from the ground. "Oi! The hell was that for!?" he growled.

She glared at him, "For you being here, without my permission!" she growled back. "How did you even get in here?"

He looked at her, confused. He just pointed to a wall, while still keeping eye contact with her. "Window." That was all he said. She looked over, and sighed. She was wondering why she was the temperature that night was a little chilly. She had unknowingly left the window open. Thankfully, it was someone that she knew, sort of. She hadn't known him for long, but she already felt a somewhat sense of trust with him. She didn't know when he got in her apartment, but she did know that he hadn't done anything to her while she slept. The spiky haired boy plopped back down on the couch as she sighed.

"You know it's rude to come in someone's house without permission." she restated, attempting to educate him. She heard a giggle from above her, as the blue feline glided over and landed on Chris' head.

"He just does that." Happy said.

"And why does he do that?" she asked annoyed with his answer.

All she got was a shrug from the little blue creature as his wings dissipated in a small 'poof'. She sighed. "Look, would you both please leave so I can get ready to start my day?" Who would be comfortable with changing in the same apartment as a person they just met? Answer: no one. He was reluctant to leave, groaning about how he was bored and hungry, but eventually gave in to her wishes.

"Finally." she sighed with relief. Walking over to her drawers, she pulled out a nice outfit for the day, and headed into her bathroom. She discarded her cloths to the floor, and opened the shower curtain, but froze for a second. She didn't know why, but she turned around and locked the door in case he came back. She sighed with relief, satisfied with her choice and hopped in the shower and turned the water on. It came out a little cold, waking her fully up as she shivered. Then, relief swept over her like a tidal wave, as the warm water washed over her body. She ran her hands through her golden locks and cleaned every part of her body. She just had to get the smell of the sweat off of her.

She shivered once again recalling what Chris had said. His sense of smell. Though she was sure he meant that as a joke and was sensing 'magical energy' within her, she blushed at the thought of him smelling the sweat she had previously caked in. She mentally and physically slapped herself back to the task at hand while trying to figure out what to do for the day.

* * *

As he walked away from Sarah's apartment, he looked up at the sky in deep thought. Happy, who was hovering beside him looked confused. He'd never seen Chris like this before. He added a note to his mental schedule to ask him about it later. Chris groaned. "What's her problem?" he grumbled. "We just stopped by to pick her up for today."

Happy shook his head. He and Chris weren't the smartest, and he knew it, but anyone should be able to tell what the problem was. Chris was just that dense. As they kept up their pace, he turned right onto Magnolia Lane, the main road splitting the city, and kept walking. "Maybe we should have stayed." he said after a couple minutes passed.

"I dunno Chris.."

"Whaddya mean?" Chris asked confused.

"She obviously wanted privacy, and we were invading it" the little blue cat chirped.

"Hmph." Chris huffed. He crossed his arms with a slight pout. He proceeded to mumble inaudible things as they kept walking.

The walk was pretty far, but he didn't mind. He lived close to their destination anyway. Where they were walking to was no other than Fairy Tail, the wizard guild. They had planned on bringing Sarah to the guild to see if she would join, but obviously she wasn't ready for that.

Suddenly, there was a loud growl from both of them. They just looked at each other and sighed. They went off looking for somewhere to eat, deciding to bring Sarah to Fairy Tail later. As usual, he scarfed down food as soon as he got it, and Happy, well, he just had raw fish. As soon as they finished they decided to check on Sarah. As they were about to get up, she walked into the restaurant. Immediately, Chris gave a fanged grin, and waved her over. She just sighed and sat with them, taking notice to their already paid for meal. Suddenly, the waitress came over with an order of fried eggs, sausage links, hash browns, and a side of fruit. He watched her, as she stared at the food in front of her with wonder and confusion. When she finally looked at him, he blushed slightly, turning away and scratching the back of his head.

"Thought you might be hungry," he mumbled softly.

She was surprised. Her cheeks flushed a little, as she nodded and began eating.

"Also, sorry about almost emptying your wallet." he added.

She smiled. "Don't worry about it."

He just nodded and sighed with relief as he patted his stomach. When she finished, she looked at him while wiping her mouth. "By the way, Chris, how'd you know I was going to come?" she asked curiously. He just looked at her as if she sprouted to heads, which caused her to look at him confused.

"Well, this is the only place you've eaten, and I thought you wouldn't go anywhere else, since this is the only place you've been." he said plainly.

She just giggled. He was right, and logically speaking, if one was in an unfamiliar place, the most logical thing to do would be to go where one felt comfortable. Since she hadn't been to any other restaurant, this was really her only valid option at the moment. They soon left, thanked the staff for the meal, and headed out into the street. People were now bustling about, going from place to place, as then Chris remembered why he went to Sarah's in the first place.

"Hey Sarah," he said, "remember when I told you I was a part of Fairy Tail?"

"Oh, yeah, I remember"

"The reason I came over was mainly to see If you'd like to come visit, and possibly join." he said with his signature fanged grin.

She looked at him, surprised, then sighed. "Chris, I can't use magic, remember?" she groaned.

"Sure you can!" he said, "you just gotta believe in yourself, and never give up on unlocking your potential!"

She couldn't help but smile. Her cheeks flushed and decided once again to not fight him on the subject. "Besides," he continued, "I might know someone who can help ya out! Other than me, that is." he chuckled. She nodded, and followed him as the three of them made their way down Magnolia Lane.

* * *

Sarah was in awe of what she saw before her. At the end of Magnolia Lane, stood a large, two-story high building, with red shingles upon the room. It almost seemed like a miniature castle if she was honest. She did notice, however that the building looked quite new. Considering Chris had talked about how he'd been in the guild since he was eleven, so it struck her as odd. She shrugged it off as it being redone, due to old age. Out of nowhere, Chris grabbed her hand and dashed to the front door, forcing a squeak out of her. He practically kicked the door open, revealing the interior to her. She saw quite a few people mingling inside either eating, talking, or going over to a large board with quite a few papers on it. She assumed that was the request board she'd been told about.

Suddenly, someone shot towards them, and thankfully Chris had released her hand. Why? This was because said person was sent flying, back outside to land on his head. In the place where he once stood, was a young man, about Chris' age. He seemed slightly taller, and had a mischievous grin on his face. But something was off. She felt like she recognized him. Those cold, grayish blue eyes; that spiky, black hair. Her eyes widened as it hit her, it was him: "Gray."

He looked at her as if she ad sprouted two heads. "Huh? Do I know you?" He asked, curtly.

Her face flushed in embarrassment when she realized she had said that out loud. She was trying to think of an excuse when a flash of black and pink combined with him, shooting past her into the guild hall. Chris was obviously pissed at being attacked right at the door, and was throwing a multitude of punches at Gray.

"The hell was that for you frozen bastard!?" he growled as he socked Gray in the cheek.

"That was payback for a month ago flame brain!"

"Oi! Don't blame me for you not paying attention!"

"Why you!"

A cloud of dust emerged, as the two fought, and people started cheering. To her surprise, no one tried to stop the two, though she thought she was dreaming again when she saw people actually joining the fight. She just stood by and watched as the once small brawl started turning into an all out battle royale. Sarah turned to leave before things got out of hand, until a loud crack caught her attention. She whipped around to find the source of the sound, and noticed all the fighting had stopped completely. Chris and Gray, who both had their hands around each others throats, had frozen and turned to the back of the back of the guild hall.

She looked up at the balcony on the back of the room, and to her surprise, to find a short, mostly bald man, with a bushy white mustache and eyebrows, glaring down at the ruckus.

"What in Mavis' name are you brats doing?!" he yelled.

The anger in his voice seemed to shake the room. Immediately, people went back to how they were before the fight, as if nothing had happened. Gray and Chris stood up straight and pointed at each other, while facing the small man.

"He did it!" they said in unison.

Sarah could hardly suppress the giggles that came from their reaction. They were like a couple kids, getting caught by their parents. The man sighed and shook his head. "What in the world am I going to do with you two?"

"Well master," a new, cheery voice chimed in, "you could have them train with Erza again."

The owner of the voice, a tall, well, taller than the older man, woman walked up beside him behind the balcony railings. Her long, silver hair swaying as she moved. Her bangs were tied up in a tiny ponytail on the top of her forehead. It only took Sarah a second to recognize the elegance of the lady that had just appeared. With her voice to match up with her suspicion it was clear.

"EEEEEEEEEE!" she squealed.

Everyone looked at her confused. Chris turned to her, placing a hand on her shoulder. "Hey, what's the matter Sarah?" he asked concerned.

"What's the matter? Are you blind to who that is?" she pointed at the silver haired lady, who was still smiling, looking quite amused at her reaction. "That's Mirajane Strauss! She's got to be the number one person every girl wants to be right now!" she exclaimed, excitement in her eyes. Up on the balcony, the silver haired Mirajane giggled at the blonde. She was used to the way people reacted when they saw her.

Chris just nodded. "Of course I know her, that's Mira." he responded, oblivious to the semi-rhetorical question.

In the meantime, Mira and the white haired man, both made their way down the stairs. Mira, lifted her maroon dress slightly as she descended the steps. Sarah also took note of the older man before her as the two approached. His long, white coat, reached to about his knees. The shoulder pads with matching tassels, were a golden color. He looked up at her and smiled, extending his right hand, as his other one was holding a wooden staff, which is what Sarah guess cause the loud crack from earlier. She shook his hand with a smile.

"Welcome to Fairy Tail. My name is Makarov Dreyer, I'm the master of this guild." he said, "Chris brought you here I presume?"

She nodded. "Yes, he's told me quite about the guild already, but," she paused looking back at the pinkette, only to see both him and Gray glaring at each other again. She just sighed. "though he didn't tell me how rowdy it could get."

Makarov shook his head. "Those two have been like that ever since they met. Always trying to best the other. They might never admit it," he smiled, "but those two are best friends, almost like brothers." he chuckled at the thought. Sarah nodded with a giggle. "It seems like it."

He looked up at her once again. "Has he brought you here to join?" the short man asked. Sarah was surprised.

"Um, no actually. I'm not even a wizard" she said with a sad smile.

At that, Makarov raised one of his bushy brows. "Hmm? You can't be serious."

She looked at him puzzled. "About what?"

"You just said you aren't a wizard, yet I can sense your magical energy."

Her eyes widened. She thought back to her conversation with Chris at 8-island when he said he sensed, and smelt, her magical energy. She doubted him, but now this man, claimed he too sense her magical energy. She didn't know what to believe anymore. Was she able to use magic, or not? Two people now had said she can, but she quickly added one when Mira spoke up.

"He's right," she said with a surprised look on her face, "I can sense it too."

There was no way they could be lying. No possible way. But how could she not use that power? Her head started to ache and her legs felt weak. Chris decided to stop glaring at Gray for the time being to go check on her. He helped her to a seat. "Hey, what's the matter Sarah?" he asked. He was concerned. When he turned to Makarov, he was frowning now. The older man turned to Mira. "Send for Porlyusica." he announced in a serious tone, only making Chris more worried.

Porlyusica, was an elderly woman, who was considered an old 'friend' of Makarov. She was also considered Fairy Tail's medical consultant, although she didn't like people very much. Normally, she would repeat the same phrase whenever talked to, saying she hated humans. He didn't understand why, until he was told she was essentially a witch in most aspects of the word. She was very skilled in her profession, so much so that she had been sent letter from major hospitals all around the country, offering her a highly paying job. Even with all those enticing offers, she refused over and over. It wasn't the fact that she didn't want to help others, more than the fact she didn't trust people for some reason. In the meantime, they gave Sarah water, food, and anything they thought might help. Makarov then ordered Chris to take her back to her apartment to rest.

* * *

He didn't know what the problem was. She kept groaning about her aches and pains, and no one had a clue what had happened. She had seemed fine before, and suddenly is hit with an illness? He knew he wasn't that smart, but it wasn't rocket science to see that this was a completely abnormal condition she was in. He carried her on his back, all the way to her apartment, and laid her down on her bed. He pulled a chair up to her bed as she lay, her chest rising and falling with every breath. His eyes narrowed when he noticed something odd in the air. It was coming from her. It seemed to be coming from her head. His nose wrinkled as he sniffed in the strange aroma, and started to get a feeling of what it could be.

"But why?" he said to no one in particular. "What is this 'magic' I sense now?"

He had been with her for almost a whole day, sensing her magic energy, and yet he never noticed this sent until now. He tried thinking, but couldn't come up with anything. Not a moment later, a little, blue fir-ball flew through the window, a look of worry on his face. He landed at the end of the bed, next to Sarah's feet.

"Is she gonna be okay Chris?" he asked, with a slightly shaky voice, tears collecting in his ducts.

He nodded. "I'm sure she'll be fine." he said with a small smile, trying to reassure the feline.

Happy just kept his eyes on Sarah, walking up to her stomach and curling up there. He almost instantly fell asleep after he gave a yawn. Chris sighed, defeated on what to do, hoping Porlyusica was in a good mood. The last thing he wanted was to see Sarah die. Just the thought made his heart wrench. "Don't think like that." he scolded himself. "She's not going to die."

He took another glance at her resting face, crossed his arms and laid his head on the bed.

"Right?"

* * *

Oooh, cliffhanger! I wonder what happened. Who knows? OH RIGHT! I DO!

I'll try and get the next chapter out as soon as I can, CAN'T WAIT! XD Again, I kinda had this story already planned out in my head, changing it a little though seems to have made it more appealing, especially since you guys are reading it too. Welp, that's all for now!

**PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW, FEEL FREE TO LEAVE A QUESTION, AND AS ALWAYS, THANKS FOR READING!:D**


	3. Ch3 - Headaches, Nightmares, and Fire?

Hey all! Welcome back to another chapter of **To Protect What's Precious**! In the last chapter, Sarah has suddenly gotten aches in her head, what could this mean? How can she be able to use magic when she's tried her whole life and still hasn't been able to? What about those dreams? Surely you didn't forget those. These and more will be explained. Maybe now, or later. Read to find out. ;)

I just wanna give a shout out to the first person to favorite my story:

KatQueenOfHearts - Thanks so much for seeing this story as worthy of favorited! :D

Finally, like always: **I DON'T OWN FAIRY TAIL OR IT'S CHARACTERS, HIRO MASHIMA DOES(lucky boi), ENJOY, AND FEEL FREE TO WRITE A REVIEW!**

Key for story(More will be added **IF **needed):

**BOLD** \- anger, attack names

_Italic_ \- thoughts, dreams

* * *

_Flashes of the dreams traveled throughout her mind, as she tried to wake herself up. The pounding in her head, and the numbness in her legs. Why was this happening? She just kept seeing these images, over, and over, and over. She internally screamed for them to stop, until she woke up._

* * *

Her eyes snapped open, as her body shot up into a seated position. She was sweating again, her breathing quickened from the brief nightmares, or so she thought. She looked to her left to see her clock read 12:30 am. She shook of the fear she had just felt, to trade it for a moment of confusion. How did she end up home? Wasn't she just at Fairy Tail? A brief image of the frozen form of Chris came back into her mind as she thought about the day before. She quickly shook that off and noticed something small and blue in her lap. Happy? What was he doing here. Out of the corner of her eye, she also saw the pink hair of her new acquaintance, resting beside her. To say she was surprised was an understatement.

_Did he carry me here?_ she thought.

She sighed as she looked at his face, he seemed so peaceful as he slept, almost like a child. She smiled to herself. She decided to let him sleep as she laid back down. As she closed her eyes, having him there beside her, she felt she could sleep a little easier. And boy was she right.

When she awoke for a second time, the clock read 9:00 am, and she couldn't recall any nightmare during that eight and a half hours of sleep. Moreover, she felt great. She stretched and smiled. As she was about to get up, she noticed Chris and Happy in the same positions as they had been after her nightmares. SH carefully picked the blue cat up and laid him back down on the bed, as he mumble about fish in his sleep. She quietly walked over to her dresser to get a fresh pair of cloths out, and walked into the bathroom, making sure to lock the door.

When all was said and done, she thought she had picked a cute outfit. She wore a orange tank top and blue skirt, tying her hair up in a ponytail with a crimson ribbon. She smiled and did a few poses in the mirror.

_I wonder if Chris will like it? _she thought to herself.

In that moment, her face went as red as a tomato. _W-why do I care if he likes it? _she corrected and lightly slapped her cheeks to wake her up. After finishing up she exited the bathroom, just in time to find Chris stretching with a rather loud yawn. He rubbed his eyes, and turned to her.

"Huh? Oh, mornin' Sarah." he said tiredly.

She just smiled at him. "Mornin'"

Happy floated into the air when his wings appeared, and floated over to Sarah. When they disappeared, he flopped into her chest and started sobbing. This surprised her. Chris then stood up with a frown, and lightly flicked her square on the forehead. She winced, putting her free hand that wasn't holding Happy on her forehead, and frowned at him. "The hell?"

"Don't worry us like that again." he said and hugged her. Her eyes widened in surprise. A small blush formed on her face as she hugged him back. He had been worried about her, and he had only just met her too.

When they released from the hug, Happy, being the annoying little bugger he was, giggled at the blushing blonde and muttered next to her, "you liiiiiiike him."

Chris, somehow, hadn't heard him, but Sarah's face went tomato red, and grabbed the little felines tail and yanked him face to face. "N-No I don't!" she squealed.

Chris heard that, "You don't what?" he asked, oblivious to what Happy had suggested. Sarah, clamped her hand of the blue feline's mouth, "N-Nothing!" she squeaked. Chris tilted his head to slightly, confused at her reaction, but shrugged and sat back down on the bed. Sarah sighed with relief and calmed herself down, not before giving a death glare, clearly saying for him to shut his mouth, to the fur-ball in her hands. With a rapid nodding of his head and fear in his eyes, he confirmed his understanding and flew behind Chris as she released him.

Suddenly, she heard a ding. Assuming it was her phone, she went to grab it, until she saw Chris take his out. She wondered what the notification was, based on the concerned face he made when he looked at it. Without a word, he stood up, grabbed her hand, and pulled her to the door.

"Hey! Just what do you think your doing Chris?" she gasped in surprise, a slight blush on her cheeks from the sudden contact.

He stopped walking and looked at her with a concerned face. "We're going back to Fairy Tail. Porlyusica just arrived."

"Huh? Who?" she asked confused.

"She's Fairy Tails medicinal adviser. After you collapsed, Gramps called on her to check you out." he explained.

She remembered yesterday's events and sighed. Though she didn't think it was necessary since she felt fine now, she decided to go along with it. The one thing she didn't understand was who this 'Gramps' was, well, at least until it clicked into place. He must have been referring to Makarov, since he seemed to be the oldest person at the guild. After she pulled out a pair of black boots, she was ready to go.

* * *

When they arrived, they were greeted by Gray, trying to land another kick to Chris' face. Unfortunately for the poor noirette, Chris evaded him with a sidestep closer to Sarah, who sweat dropped at the boys failed attempt. At the moment Gray hit the ground, Chris growled and was about to charge at him, until he was stopped by Sarah, who put a hand on his shoulder. He looked at her annoyed and pouted, as they walked to the back of the guild. When they knocked on Makarovs door, they heard a reply for them to enter.

When they walked in, Sarah's chocolate brown eyes fell upon red eyes, staring straight at her. A rather tall woman stood beside Makarov, with pink hair, tied up into a bun. Two bangs hung down, framing her hardened face. Her attire consisted of a dark green blouse, with a deep maroon skirt. On top of the blouse, was a crimson cape, with a wide collar, seemingly like that of a vampire's. But her red eyes bore into her soul for a minute, and she couldn't look away. She was frightened by her menacing stare.

_She must be Porlyusica. _she thought. _Why does she look like she wants to kill me?_

The blonde gulped and unconsciously reached for and grabbed Chris' hand, which she squeezed tightly. He glanced at her, and she at him. He gave her a small smile, that seemed to say everything was going to be fine. She nodded and turned back to the two adults. Makarov was the first to speak.

"Welcome back Sarah. You look much better than yesterday. Do you feel well?" he asked.

She nodded. "Y-Yes, thank you very much Mr. Dreyer." she replied.

He shook his head. "Please, my dear. No need for the 'Mr. Dreyer', you may call me Makarov, or Gramps, like some of my other children." he said with a smile.

_Wait. Did he say children?_ she internally gasped and looked over at Chris, then back to the the two adults. Porlyusica seemed to be around Makarovs age, and Chris' hair color seem awfully similar to Porlyusica's.

"You just assumed I was wed to Makarov, and that Chris is our son, didn't you?"

She about jumped out of her skin. Porlyusica's harsh tone made her shudder and wish she was home right now. The woman's unfriendly stare had turned to a glare now, and it was aimed dead at her. "N-No I didn't, I just-" before she could finish, Chris burst out laughing. He was now rolling around on the floor like a child.

"Y-You thought they were my parents!?" he laughed. "That hilarious!" he was crying now from laughing so hard.

She heard a grunt and watched as Porlyusica and Makarov both whacked the poor boy on the head with their respective staffs. He now lay their silently and unconscious with a rather wicked lump forming on his head. She was a little worried until the pink haired woman spoke again. "No need to worry over the brat, he'll be fine." she said, matter-of-factly. "And to clarify, **WE**, are **NOT** married, and Chris is neither of our biological children." she said sternly.

"But he-"

"I know I said children. But she's right. None of those you saw are biologically my children. I only call them that, considering our guild is like a family." he explained. "We share our sorrow, happiness and everything else in our live with those around us. If someone decides to hurt one of us, they deal with the whole guild." he said firmly, but with meaning. She was in awe. Never would she have thought that there would be a group of completely different people who would feel that way.

"Now, with that out of the way," said Porlyusica, "lets get a move on, shall we? I haven't got all day." she grumbled. Sarah nodded reluctantly, while Makarov snickered. "It's not like you do anything by yourself." he said, earning him a whack on the head before Porlyusica asked him to leave and take Chris with him. Makarov rubbed his head and dragged the still unconscious boy out of the off and shut the door. Sarah was pretty sure the this woman before her could tell she was nervous, but she tried to seem as calm and relaxed as possible.

"Now," said the pink haired woman, "lets discuss what happened yesterday."

Somehow, her tone seemed more concerned, and a little more friendly.

"Mmm," she nodded.

"Tell me exactly what happened. From start to finish. Every. Single. Detail." she ended firmly.

Sarah nodded once again and retold her experiences to the woman. As she spoke, she noticed the woman was listening attentively, with a very serious look on her face. She considered telling her about her nightmares, considering they started when she moved here, but she hesitated. The woman noticed and questioned her about it. Sarah decided to give in and told her nightmares to the woman. Porlyusica's eyes narrowed when she explained the dreams. By the time she finished explaining what had happened, the older woman was writing on a pad of paper. When she looked back up at her, she laced her fingers together and rested her hands on her knee.

"From what you've told me so far, I'm greatly concerned with your situation. And that pink haired brat, probably notice the same thing."

Sarah gave her a questioning look, not quite understanding. "Are you talking about my supposed magical power?"

She shook her head. "No. I'm referring to the magic that's been used on you."

Sarah just stared at the woman. That's all she really could do. What does this mean? Magic used on her? When? Why? How? These questions raced through her head. Porlyusica just stood. "I want you to come with me to my home. There, I will attempt to treat you, understood?" This woke the blonde from her trance, and she nodded. Porlyusica opened the door for her to leave. "You may bring the brat if you wish." was all she said before Makarov went back into the office to discuss something with the woman. Sarah tried to shake the shock off as she tuned back in to what was happening. She sighed, Gray and Chris were back at it again, throwing punches at each other. Though one thought did occur to her. He had told her that he was a mage, yet he didn't tell her what kind. Based on what he had said about his heightened sense of smell, she guess it was animal based.

That's when she saw it. Gray had managed to land a hit on Chris, but it was a rather uncomfortable one to see. His leg was between Chris' legs. That's where she flinched and blushed. With a grunt, he was down, clutching his squished crotch.

"OI! What the fuck!?" he growled in pain. Meanwhile, Gray and a few onlookers were laughing their heads off at the painful experience while others winced at just watching the boys pain.

Chris' face lit up red. "Why you little ice prick!"

Sarah gasped at the scene before her. Chris' fist, now flying at Gray's face, was on fire. That's when it hit her. She had a flashback to yesterday's encounter.

* * *

_Chris was obviously pissed at being attacked right at the door, and was throwing a multitude of punches at Gray._

_"The hell was that for you frozen bastard!?" he growled as he socked Gray in the cheek._

_"That was payback for a month ago flame brain!"_

* * *

How had she not taken not of that. There was no other reason in her mind when she looked back to the moment, for Gray to call him 'flame brain'. But that didn't explain his heightened sense of smell. She made a mental note to ask him later, but connected another set of dots when she saw how Gray blocked the furious fire coming toward him.

The stance he took, was quite strange. He was slightly crouched, as well as having his body slightly turned away from the flaming onslaught that awaited him. His left arm straight out to the side, with his left hand clenched into a fist, pressing into the palm of his right. It seemed as though he was gripping the handle of something in her eyes, but that thought immediately changed with his next words.

"**Ice-Make: Shield**!"

No sooner had those words left his lips, when his hands came up in a fashion that gave the appearance that he was pushing on something, did a wall of ice form from his hands.

_Well, that explains the 'icy bastard' comment from Chris_ she thought.

Chris' flaming fist met with the wall of ice, which he used to propel himself away from Gray. As he did, Gray's ice wall disappeared, and he was running at Chris, with his hands in the same position from when he started his stance.

"**Ice-Make: Lance**!" he shouted as he thrusted his hands toward the pinkette, with lances made of ice charging toward him.

Chris landed on the pillar behind him, pushing off it to avoid the attack, only to have it follow him. He growled and got into his own stance when his feet hit the floor.

He reared his head back as he crouched slightly, he growled out the words, "**Fire Dragon Roar**!" As he finished, he threw his head forward at the attack, and opened his mouth. To her surprise, flames came flowing out in a great stream at the incoming ice, evaporating them instantly. Though the attack was meant for the ice, it caught one of the pillars on fire. Chris ignored it and charged back at the noirette with his fist on fire once more. Gray had the same idea, and ran at him with his hands in position for another attack.

"**Fire Dragon-**"

"**Ice-Make-**"

"**Enough!**" boomed a new voice. Everyone, including the two fighting, stopped what they were doing and turned to the front door of the guild.

At the door, a woman stood, with long red hair, flowing down to her about her hips. Her brown eyes narrowed, in clear anger, at the scene before her. Her apparel is what made her question the woman's sense of fashion. She was wearing a silver breastplate, with a yellow cross design, and silver armored arm wear. She had a blue skirt, held up by a brown belt. At that point, she just stopped paying attention, but didn't deny that the woman was beautiful. But turned back to the boys, to find a rather interesting occurrence was taking place right before her eyes.

They were both shaking in fear, with it obvious in their eyes, holding onto each other for dear life.

"E-Erza!" they both yelped.

Erza? She guessed that was the redheaded woman's name. Said person began walking towards the two boys like she was on a mission.

"Oh boy," said an annoying, familiar, little voice, as he landed on Sarah's head. "Their done for." He sighed. Sarah watched the woman as she grabbed both of the boys by their foreheads and smashed them into the ground. She shuddered at the woman's strength, due to the giant cracks from the impact. She hoped the boys were okay.

"What did I tell you about fighting?" she asked in a strict tone.

"We're sorry!" they pleaded.

She let them go, and walked off to the upstairs rooms. She didn't know exactly who this Erza was, but she frightened both Gray and Chris into hugging each other, and to make the whole guild go silent, she was truly a force to be reckoned with.

She walked over to the boy's crouching down, and sighed. "Remind me to never get on her bad side." she said. Chris and Gray just groaned in pain as they tried to recover from their beat down. As they got up, Sarah noticed something a little off about their situation. Gray, who was rubbing his head, was now missing his shirt and pants, leaving him only in his black boxers. Her face went bright red as she turned away.

"Gray! Where are your clothes!?" she wailed, covering her eyes.

"Augh! When did that happen!?" he cried out.

As he was searching for his missing items, she turned to Chris who was stretching his back out. But caught him glaring at Gray again.

"Pervy popsicle." she heard him mutter.

She shuddered at that comment. She soon found her eyes wandering to Chris' chest and abs. His tan skin only made it worse, as they seem more defined than anyone else's would. She quickly looked away before anyone noticed her staring and blushing like crazy. Suddenly, the quick glimpse she had gotten at Gray's abs came to her mind. Both would make any women drool. She quickly snapped herself out of it.

_No no no no no! Don't look at them like that!_ she yelled at herself in her head.

Thankfully, when she turned back to them, Gray had his black shirt and jeans back on. With a sigh of relief, she noted to ask them all the questions swimming in her head later, since she had her visit to Porlyusica's. She could tell things would never be the same as they once were.

* * *

That's chapter 3 everyone, hope you all enjoyed! I was trying to end it nicely, but I guess this is all I could come up with. Might change it later, lemme know what you think. Again, I'll try to come out with a new chapter asap, probably start working on it next week.

Anyways, **PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW, FEEL FREE TO LEAVE A QUESTION, AND AS ALWAYS, THANKS FOR READING!:D**


	4. Ch4 - New Found Magic and a Friends Past

Hey all, I'm back with another chapter! I'm sure there are still some questions that need some answering, like a more recent ones from the last chapter. Some of those being: What magic was used on Sarah and why? Soon, my friends. Soon ALL will be revealed :D

Also I want to also send a shout out to this stories first follower:

**THANKS JcL107! :D**

Without further adieu, **I DON'T OWN FAIRY TAIL OR IT'S CHARACTERS, HIRO MASHIMA DOES(lucky boi), ENJOY, AND FEEL FREE TO WRITE A REVIEW!**

Key for story(More will be added **IF **needed):

**BOLD** \- anger, attack names

_Italic_ \- thoughts, dreams

* * *

When she finally convinced him to come, she knew she was going to regret it. After pleading for him to come he didn't budge until she mentioned treating him to food. Oh how she wished she hadn't said he could order whatever he wanted, without being specific. She knew he'd probably order the whole damn menu. But on the bright side, she wouldn't be alone with Porlyusica. It was about 4:00 pm when they made their way to her house, although, she wasn't sure if you could even call it a 'house'. If it worked for her, it was none of her business to judge.

The place they arrived at seemed to be just an area in the woods, until she saw the stone stairs leading to a door in a tree. This greatly confused her. She looked to Chris for an explanation. All he said was, "She doesn't really like people."

_That helped a lot. Thanks Chris._ she thought sarcastically. _I couldn't tell by the way she looked like she wanted me dead._

When they knocked on the door, Porlyusica was surprisingly quick to answer. "Finally, you kept me waiting forever brats." she grumbled. Sarah just sighed, not really in the mood to argue, and clamped her hand over Chris' mouth before he could piss her off. Thought her home was in a tree, she had to admit, it was a cute little place. Small, but cute. Her bed was in plain view, probably since she didn't have company much, and her things were strewn about the place on shelves, and on her desk, all in a neat fashion. She turned to Sarah, "Please lie down, so I can check thoroughly." she said. That frightened her a little.

"H-How? What do you mean by 'thoroughly'?" she asked.

Porlyusica was losing her patience. "I'm not going to strip you down if that's what your thinking! Now, lay down or else brat!" she growled.

This in turn earned her a growl from Chris, who was obviously not happy with the way she was treating her patient. With a shaky hand, she reassured him that she was fine, but she seemed to have a hard time telling herself that. She did as she was told and laid down, while Chris sat in a chair, near the bed. She tried to calm herself by attempting to steady her breathing as Porlyusica was gathering somethings off her shelves. She closed her eyes and her some sort of sloshing over in elder woman's direction, assuming it was some kind of potion or medicine. When the woman finally came over, she pulled a chair up, taking a seat in it, and slathering a cold, cream-like substance on her forehead, causing the blonde to shiver.

When Porlyusica finished applying the cream, she placed her hands on the girls forehead. "Close your eyes, and concentrate on your magic power. Find it and don't hold back." she said. "It might hurt a little, but you must do this in order for me to find the issue."

Sarah did as she was told. Closing her eyes, she tried to assume a meditation like state. Calm, and reaching into her soul. Chris watched from his chair as Porlyusica closed her eyes and her the area between her hands and Sarah's forehead began to glow a bright green. Then he smelt it. He had already sensed the traces of the magic on he, but it wasn't this strong. He'd never sense magic like this before, the scent being quite strange. He just prayed that it wasn't serious.

* * *

_She was concentrating, or at least trying. She opened her eyes, and saw nothing except the utter __darkness all around her. She looked around, hoping to find something, but with no avail. She tried harder, and felt a slight warmth, coming from her heart. It was tugging her to the left, which she decided to follow. She swam through the dark void in search of the source of the warmth. _

_As she got closer, she started to see a light in the distance. She tried harder to get there, but the more she swam toward it, the further it seemed to get. Suddenly, her whole body ached, her head more than anything. She clutched it and screamed in pain. Memories flashing before her, all the way back to when she was a child. But some were fuzzy. Each of those made the pain so much worse as they passed by. She screamed for them to stop._

_Why did they hurt so bad? Why couldn't she remember everything? She didn't know. Though the pain was intense, so was the warmth. Each time a fuzzy memory came around, it would burn like wildfire, intensifying the pain._

* * *

Panicking. That's what Chris was doing. When she started screaming and clutching her head, he shot up immediately. "What the hell are you doing to her!?" He yelled at Porlyusica. His whole body on fire as rage and worry consumed him. She didn't open her eyes or turn to him, but yell back in response. "Brat, do you think I'm trying to hurt her!? This is a result of the magic she's experiencing!. I'm almost through with the process, she'll be fine!"

Chris' flames extinguished as he huffed an sat back down. He was frustrated that he couldn't help her. The only thing he could do was watch her suffering. He gripped his forearm, practically clawing into his skin, causing it to bleed. He felt pains in his heart, watching. He tried to close his eyes and cover his ears as he gritted his teeth and hearing her scream. Suddenly it stopped. The worst case senario popped into his mind as his eyes shot back open to her lying still, with Porlyusica holding a green orb of light in her hands. She walked away from the blonde, and Chris scrambled to her side. His hand sliding under her head, lifting it slightly, as he looked upon her face. "Sarah! Wake up!" he cried.

He kept calling for her to wake up until he was whacked on the head by a familiar wooden staff. "Quiet you brat!" Poryusica yelled, "She's asleep! Let her rest and gain her strength back!"

* * *

Chris growled at her while rubbing his aching head, but didn't argue. He just sat beside the sleeping blonde, waiting for her to awaken from her slumber. Suddenly he heard a noise, and caught a whiff of a very familiar scent. He stood up immediately and walked to the door kicking it open. And sure enough, he watched as a head of black hair flew from the steps onto the ground with a thud. When he sat up, Gray glared at him. "The hell man!"

Chris smirked. "That's what you get for spying you asshole," but was surprised to get a smirk back from the noirette.

"But I'm not the only one spying, OR the only person you hit." his smirk grew by the second.

Chris shuddered when he caught a whiff of another smell, a very concerning smell to his right as he closed the door. A very angry redhead was standing beside him, looking ready to decapitate him at any second. Chris waved nervously before Erza grabbed him by the throat and smashed his head into the ground, making him look like an ostrich. He groaned in pain as he tried to pull his head out of the ground. Gray, having only a little pity for the pinkette, decided to pull him out of the ground. As she dusted her hands off, she gave Chris a stern look.

"You sensed Gray, and yet you failed to sense me? Seems your loosing your touch Chris." she said firmly. When his head was finally free, he lit it on fire to burn away the dust and dirt, while angrily glaring at her.

"Oi! You just caught me by surprise since you two were so close together!" he yelled. "It's not my fault you got hit, it's Gray's for having a strong scent!"

Gray pointed his finger at Chris. "Are you saying I stink flame brain!?"

"You bet ice prick!"

Their foreheads smashed together, anger in their eyes.

"You wanna go!?"

"I'll kick your ass any time!"

Before either of them could get a shot off at each other, Erza quickly ended it by smashing their heads together, knocking them out. She sighed and dragged them inside Porlyusica's.

They sat on opposite sides of the small room, glaring at each other, with Erza in between to keep any conflict from breaking out. "Thank you for shutting those two up Erza." said the witch, as she poured liquid into a bottle. "Listen. I want all three of you to keep an eye on her, especially you, Chris."

Said person sat up straight and nodded. He stood up as she walked over to him and handed him the bottle. The liquid inside was green, and looked rather disgusting. "This is enough for a few days. She should take this once every night, until I call you both back. Understood?"

He nodded. "Did you figure out what's wrong with her?" he asked concerned. The woman only shook her head. "Unfortunately, no. It will take some time for me to analyze her condition, as well as the magic. It is quite powerful." she said, "therefore, I can't be sure for what reason it was cast on her, but I do know it has blocked her memories, and her magic."

Chris narrowed his eyes. For wizards, magic was connected to their life force. If for some instances, wizards could survive losing their magic completely, but their lives never turned out well. For the majority though, it usually ended in death. Having magic suppressed within her should have been excruciatingly painful. This would have tuned into her magic being depleted. The ability to use magic, is cause by a multitude of particles called Ethernano, which can either be gathered if one becomes a wizard, or they are born with it. Regardless, if it is suppressed and depleted, the person will contract a disease called Magic Deficiency Syndrome. It used to have a staggering death rate, and typically still did, only if it wasn't treated tight away.

He was surprised she hadn't developed it yet, but he was thankful. Even for those he hated, he wouldn't wish that kind of fate on anyone. At least not willingly. He handed the bottle to Erza, and walked over to Sarah's sleeping form. With Gray's help, she was on his back again, which before leaving, they thanked Porlyusica for her help. She just grunted and shooed them away so she could work on her analysis. As he carried her to her apartment, she felt her chest rising and falling, as she was breathing. She seemed to be okay, but he never stopped worrying.

After laying her down on her bed once more, he pulled a chair up beside her. After seeing her like that, in pain, with nothing he could do to help, he vowed to never let that happen again. "I promise," he said to himself, before finally closing his eyes, letting himself be lulled into a light sleep.

* * *

When she woke up, she didn't shoot up like she normally did. She recalled, however, the pain she had experienced not too long ago. It was about 7:12 pm, still pretty early, though she felt like she had slept for a whole day. _Wait. I wasn't out for a whole day, right?_ she wondered. Thankfully, she noticed Chris stirring beside her, probably since she had woken. He stretched and looked up at her.

"Oh, hey," he said, "How do you feel?" he asked, with concern evident on his face. She nodded and stretched, she slid to the side of the bed, facing him. She smiled at him, "Thanks for asking Chris."

He smiled right back. "No prob!"

"Though I do want to ask you something." she said, "It was about earlier at the guild."

"Hm? Sure go right ahead."

"Alright. I know you already told me you could 'smell' my magic energy, and I figured your magic revolved around that. But what kind of magic do you actually use?" she asked. It seemed to click in her mind, but she wanted to confirm.

"Oh, that's easy!" he said, jumping up. "I use Fire Dragon Slayer magic!" he announced proudly.

"Fire Dragon Slayer?" she asked. "I've never heard of that before. It seems cool and all, but what use would that really have?"

He looked at her, clearly puzzled. "Whaddya mean? Ain't it self explanatory?" he asked.

"Well, yeah, but dragons don't exist."

That earned her a growl, which confused her. "What's with the attitude, Chris?" she asked, slightly annoyed at his reaction.

"Dragons do exist! I'm proof of it!" he answered.

"How so?"

"My dad, Igneel, is a dragon"

"What?"

"You heard me." he said.

She had heard him, but she couldn't believe it. Chris was obviously human. Well, he looked that way that is. "There's no way your dad is a dragon." she said.

"It's true!" he argued. "He's the one who taught me Dragon Slayer magic!"

"But how!?" she gasped, "I've never seen one before! Even if they were real, they must be extinct." she figured. Chris slammed his hand on the wall. As soon as he did that, the front door to her apartment burst open. A flash of black and red hair whipped between her and Chris. "Erza!? Gray!?" she gasped. Erza had a sword up against Chris' neck, while Gray pinned his arms to the wall. "W-What are you doing here?" Chris growled in agreement, wanting to know why they were also trying to subdue him. Both of the two newcomers narrowed their eyes at him.

"We were here originally to check on you," said Erza, not moving from her position, "that was until Chris' father came into your conversation."

Sarah, was confused. Not just at Chris' reaction, but at the other two. They were treating the pinkette like a threat to her life. "B-But why? Let him go!"

The two reluctantly let their guard down. Chris seemed just as annoyed, if not more so by their actions. He hung his head, his bangs covering his face. He turned to the door and walked out, like he was angry. Sarah glared at Gray and Erza. "Why did you do that? He wasn't going to hurt me if thats what your thinking! And why was he so mad about his father being brought up? Is he okay?" she asked, concerned.

Erza looked at her with a saddened look in her eyes. "We did that because of the way he gets when talking about his father. He doesn't always do it voluntarily, he's just... struggling." she said it as if she also was feeling pain. It made sense based on what Makarov had told her before. Gray too seemed pained by their friend, but she didn't know why they felt this way.

"Why?" she asked.

Erza sighed. "About nine years ago, when he was eleven," she said, "Chris was wondering around the country, looking for his father. He told us that one day, Igneel just disappeared."

"Ever since then," chimed in Gray, "he's been searching for him. Taking breaks from doing jobs, to try and find the one person he has real ties to."

Erza nodded. "One day, Makarov found him sitting in the woods by himself, and took him to Fairy Tail. Chris didn't fit in straight away, since he was always trying to fight someone, but eventually he grew on us, and us on him, and he became a true part of Fairy Tail, a true part of our family." she said with a sad smile. "But even when he was told to stop searching, he still wouldn't give up, claiming Igneel was out there somewhere, and he had to find him." Sarah felt tears surfacing in her ducts. She had no idea that he had gone through this.

"Even at the age of twenty, as an adult, he still goes off running to find his father. Sometimes for almost a month at a time." Gray nodded

"And I know I'll find him.

They all turned their heads to the door. Chris had returned. His face looked rather stern, but not hostile. Sarah did notice however, there were tear stains running down his cheek. At that sight, she couldn't hold back anymore. She ran to him and embraced him, crying into his shoulder. He returned the hug, rubbing her back and resting his head on hers. After a little while, she managed to pull herself together and wipe away the tears. Looking up at him, she noticed his sheepish smile. He rubbed the back of his neck. "Sorry Sarah." he said.

"F-For what?" she sniffed.

"For acting like a child, you weirdo. I should have explained things instead of getting worked up like I did. There really was no reason to." he sighed.

"Damn right, flame brain." chuckled Gray.

Chris just laughed. "Whatever popsickle." he said, earning some giggles from Sarah.

Erza smiled. She hated to see her friends upset. The fighting, she could sometimes deal with, unless of course it got out of hand, but they had all had their fare share of sadness. Even her. She looked out the window at the stars, with a silent prayer, that they would be able to keep their happiness, and a vow to do whatever she could to make it happen.

Suddenly, a phone started ringing. It was Sarah's. She picked up, wondering who could possibly be calling her.

"Hello?" she answered.

"Brat, it's Porlyusica." said the woman on the other end of the line.

Sarah was surprised. "Oh, what do you need?" she asked, curious about the reason for her call.

"I have good news, for you. I figured out what spell was used, and how to reverse it. I- "

Sarah found herself beaming at that. She had to suppress an excited squeal. "Oh thank you Porlyusica!" she said giddily.

"Yes, I know, but I'm not finished. I also found out what kind of magic you use, b-"

That stopped Sarah in her tracks. She looked at her friends, and then turned back to the phone. "O-Oh that's wonderful!" she said.

"Again, I'm. Not. **Finished**. There are some complications. I need you to get over here now. No questions asked." she said, some concern in her voice, "I'll see you in a little while, and hurry up brat!" she grumbled before she hung up. Sarah put down her phone and turned back to the others. They were all giving her puzzled looks. "Well," she said, "She figured out what the spell was, how to reverse it, and what magic I use, but..."

"But what?" Chris asked.

"She said I need to get to her place, now. There's a few... complications." she said, a saddened expression appearing on her face.

Chris, Gray, and Erza all looked at each other before Chris walked over, and picked Sarah up, putting her on his shoulder. She yelped at the sudden movement, her face tinting. "Chris! W-What are you doing!?"

"Hm? Isn't it obvious? We're going to Porlyusica's."

And before she could argue, or even ask him to put her down, they had all dashed out the door into the night.

* * *

Wow, I wasn't sure how this chapter was gonna turn out tbh. Now we have some of "Chris'" past and Igneel brought into the picture. I thought it might be a little boring since it essentially had to be extended, to put off the subject of Sarah's magic abilities for later. Why? Cause I have a set plan for her powers but I am debating changing it.

_**IF YOU HAVE AN IDEA ABOUT HER POWERS, HERE ARE THE THREE OPTIONS I AM CONSIDERING:**_

_**Dragon Slayer**_

_**Demon Slayer**_

_**God Slayer**_

**_I will decide soon. Those are the three types to choose from, but by all means, hmu with what you feel the element should be._**

**_Do so in the reviews :P_**

With that said, **PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW, FEEL FREE TO LEAVE A QUESTION, AND AS ALWAYS, THANKS FOR READING! :D**


	5. Ch5 - Newfound Power & Iron Doesn't Burn

Hey all, I'm back with another chapter! Have I been doing a good job? I have no clue really haha. Please let me know. I am going to be going through these five chapters again to check for any grammar errors, so hopefully it will be a better read for you all.

Also, please stick with me on the plot!. I know there hasn't really been a big "fight", but I WILL tell you one is coming. ;) I'm just changing a few things in the plot to make it seem nicer. Also who's ready for the big reveal!? Read to find out :D kinda lol

Without further adieu, **I DON'T OWN FAIRY TAIL OR IT'S CHARACTERS, HIRO MASHIMA DOES(lucky boi), ENJOY, AND FEEL FREE TO WRITE A REVIEW!**

Key for story(More will be added **IF **needed):

**BOLD** \- anger, attack names

_Italic_ \- thoughts, dreams

* * *

It didn't take them long to get to Porlyusica's, well, at least for Chris and Sarah. The boy sped off like a bullet, with the poor girl on his shoulder, squealing at his sudden burst of speed. When he came to a stop, she almost catapulted off his shoulder into the tree in front of them. Thankfully, he stopped her from moving, but put her in quite an awkward position. Before she could fly off his shoulder, he immediately shot his hand to her rear to keep her from falling. The blonde's face lit up red as she squealed once more.

"Oi! Will you quit the squealin!?" groaned the pinkette.

That only earned him a slap on the face after he let her down.

"The hell was that for!?"

"You idiot! Watch where you're touching people!" she squealed, her face bright red.

When Erza and Grey finally caught up to them, the redhead, smashed the boy's face into the nearest tree. Gray fell over laughing at his friend's misfortune.

"The hell Erza!?" he growled, but immediately shrank as the female knight loomed over him, giving him a look that could kill.

"Your density is going to get you killed." she growled. "**NEVER**, let me hear you do something like that again!"

"OK!" he squeaked.

As the redhead walked away from him, he kept wondering what he did wrong. Gray, who was still laughing, walked over and helped him up. _The fuck is he laughing at?_ he thought angrily. He was about to pummel the ice mage as Porlyusica opened the door.

"What the hell are you doing you brats!?" she yelled "Get your asses in here, **now**!"

Doing as the woman said, they all scurried inside. The other three stood to the side, while Sarah sat on the side of the bed. When Porlyusica pulled a small, rolling cart beside the bed with a couple items on it, she started he diagnoses. "Whomever placed that spell on you, did not want you to access or know about your power, **ever**." she said, a stern look never leaving her face. "With that said, I have figured out a way to reverse the spell."

"T-That's great!" said Sarah with a grin. She couldn't believe she'd soon be able to use magic, especially after all this time of that fact seeming impossible. She glanced slightly at Chris, who had a wide grin on his face, and grinned back.

"But…"

With one word, her hope seemed to crumble. "You will immediately feel the effects of MDS, or Magic Deficiency Syndrome. You'll fe-..." At this point, she felt lightheaded, and subconsciously blocked out everything being told to her at this moment. She had heard of the disease before, and it's horrible effects as well as the survival rate. Although the rate had been decreased ever since cures were developed, they were only temporary, and would take a while to fully work. This left patients feeling the full effects of MDS for some time.

"... Are you even listening brat?" growled Porlyusica's voice, snapping Sarah back to reality.

"Oh, uh…" she couldn't really remember much of what she said.

Porlyusica sighed. "Well, you will feel the effects right away, but it will not kill you. I have a cure with me, with slightly enhanced effects." Sarah nodded in understanding. "I also have a temporary solution to your MDS symptoms as well." she said, making Sarah's eyes widen in surprise.

The older woman grabbed a vial containing a rather disgusting, greenish liquid. The girl shuddered just looking at it, while she heard a groan from the three in the back. Out of the three, the worst looking was Chris. She assumed since he had heightened senses, he could smell it from where he stood. His face was green, and wore an expression saying he was ready to puke.

"This," said Porlyusica, "will make the symptoms almost disappear. You might feel a little drowsy throughout the day, but otherwise you'll feel normal."

She nodded, while the woman set the vial back down. "Now, let's get straight to the point, shall we? Concerning your magic, I have figured out what kind you have within you."

The blonde looked on in wonder, just imagining what kind she would be able to use. There were thousands of different types, leaving it to ones imagination on what they could use until they unlocked or learned it. "I have dealt with this magic before, and it can be quite troublesome, but I find it quite intriguing that you have had this magic within you. It is quite rare after all." When the woman said that, the suspense was killing her. She wanted to know so bad, it hurt.

"Sarah, you wield Dragon Slayer magic."

Her face turned to one of surprise. Did she really hear the woman correctly? There's no way that could be possible. While she pondered, she heard a loud cheer from the pink headed dragon slayer. "That's amazing Sarah!" he grinned, "you're like me!"

The blonde just managed to smile at the boy, who was doing some strange poses, while a little blue cat hopped up next to her, and raised his little paw, pointing it at her while smirking.

"You liiiike him." he purred smugly.

She flicked his forehead and shook her head. "Just be quiet, cat" she said with her face red.

Porlyusica coughed, getting their attention. "As I was saying, you have Dragon Slayer magic, but I wasn't able to figure out what kind." The girl nodded, guessing it was probably best for her to find herself. She still found herself smiling, knowing she wielded an extremely rare magic.

"Now with that said, we should move on to removing the spell."

The blonde looked worriedly at the woman. "What do I need to do?"

"Just lay down and trust me. You might feel a little pain, but I figured out how to reduce it to an extreme minimum."

With a nod and a deep breath, Sarah lay back on the bed, and closed her eyes. She felt the woman's hands on her forehead, and shivered at her cold touch. She could feel the magical energy from her hands, as she worked. That's when she felt the pain return, but as Porlyusica said before, she felt much less than last time. This made it bearable. She gritted her teeth and gripped the mattress, her muscles contracting as the process began. It felt like forever, but in reality, it only lasted ten minutes. As soon as she finished, Porlyusica pulled her hands away, quickly grabbing the vial, and pouring some into a glass.

Sarah in the meantime, looked pale, and with nothing else to say, she spat out the first word that came to mind.

"Fuuuuck…" she groaned.

The symptoms seemed to kick in right away. Chris was about to go to her side, but was held back by a reassuring arm from Erza. He gave a slight growl as his response but didn't fight against her.

Sarah felt her senses heighten, as she heard the small growl. She normally wouldn't have heard it otherwise. She felt miserable, and even more so when she smelled the concoction that Porlyusica was pouring for her.

Sarah felt her senses heighten, as she heard the small growl. She normally wouldn't have heard it otherwise. She felt miserable, and even more so when she smelled the concoction that Porlyusica was pouring for her. And to top it off, as it went down her throat, she felt an immediate gag reflex. The chunky, greenish made its way down, as the taste made her wish that the MDS would just kill her already. As she looked for help, she could see the pity in the other three's eyes. But suddenly Chris' head snapped to the door, causing her to wonder. She now had heightened senses like him, so how come she couldn't tell why he was alerted.

* * *

As he watched her drink the 'potion of death', he recalled when he had to drink the same thing a little while back. Normally people complain about medicine tasting bad, but this stuff, along with the heightened senses given to dragon slayers, made it so much worse.

But he was snapped out of his memories when he heard and caught the whiff of a new scent. It smelt like… metal? He narrowed his eyes, telling the others to stay here while he went outside. As he shut the door, he tried to find the source.

He walked away from Porlyusica's tree, following the scent until it caught sight of something flying toward him. He sidestepped the object, identifying it as the source of the smell. But what surprised him was the stinging feeling on his cheek. When the object, or person rather, hit the tree, it sliced right through the thick trunk. The figure stood tall, and as they turned, Chris put a hand up to his check, feeling a warm liquid: his blood.

Whoever this was, probably knew that he could sense them coming, but managed to land a cut on his cheek. He licked his finger and rubbed his wound while growling.

"Nice one, now, who are you!?"

"Gihihi…" the man chuckled as he moved toward the pinkette in the dark. "I've been tracking you and yer little pals scents, Salamander." said the figure.

As he moved into the moonlight, Chris caught the scent of Dragon Slayer magic on the guy. His long, spiky black hair was slicked back, drawing more attention to the glistening, metal piercings on his face, including the ones that were where his eyebrow should've been. His red eyesdrawing his attention, confirming his suspicions due to the reptilian like slits within them.

"Your a dragon slayer, aren't you?" asked Chris.

"As are you, pinky." smirked the man.

Chris growled, lighting his fist on fire.

"**Fire Dragon's Iron Fist**!" he yelled as he charged the man.

The new slayer just responded in kind.

"**Iron Dragon's Club**!"

The man smirked as he thrust his arm forward, as it turned into a large, extending pillar of iron. Chris, not expecting this, received the blow straight to his face, knocking him back. His body flew through the air, and hit a tree. He only had seconds before the next attack came.

"**Iron Dragon's Roar**!"

Chris barely had time to dodge the breath attack before it turned the tree he had been on to shreds. Wooden flakes drifted down in the air, as if it was snowing. The black haired man laughed.

"If this is all you can do, then I should have no problem with the others! Bringing that blonde haired gal back with me will be a cinch!"

At that, the man grunted, narrowly avoiding a flaming, and now rather pissed, fire dragon slayer.

"**Repeat that again, I DARE you**!" growled Chris, his eyes filled with anger.

"Well well well, you can fight! Finally!" The man growled with a smirk, as got into a fighting stance.

They traded blows, non-stop for a solid half hour, fists of blazing fire and solid iron. Chris was actually having a had time for once. He'd gotten into fights many times, sometimes with those at his guild, but other than a select few, he'd never had a hard time fighting anyone.

"Getting tired, eh Salamander?" the black haired man chuckled as he landed a blow to Chris' stomach, sending him into another tree. Chris tried to get back up, but was shaking. He hadn't expected the guy to be this strong. Wounds had opened up all over his body, and his head was spinning. He looked up at his opponent, who was slowly getting closer, cracking his knuckles.

Suddenly, they heard footsteps coming toward them, the man turned in the direction of the newcomers, and grunted. Chris had inflicted wounds of his own. At that sight, the pinkette smirked as he grabbed his stomach.

"Tch. Too bad, I almost had ya too. Oh well." the guy smirked, grabbing Chris by the hair, lifting him up to face him.

"It was fun while it lasted, but I'm gonna have to split," he chuckled. "But I want you to know who beat you." those words hurt as they registered in Chris' mind.

"You lost to me, Black Steel, Gajeel," he smirked, "of Phantom Lord."

WIth that he punched Chris one last time, knocking him out, and left before the newcomers could see him, smirking the whole time.

_Next time_, he thought, _I'll finish you off, and get that blonde._

* * *

As soon as she was able to stand, which was about forty minutes after she drank the greenish sludge, she insisted they go find Chris, who had been gone since then. With all in agreement, even Porlyusica, the four went outside after him. Though as soon as the door opened, Sarah could hear fires burning in the woods, and all of them could see them sparking on and off.

_Chris…_ she thought, worried out of her mind, _Why else would there be fire in the middle of the woods?_

They ran through the forest, hoping that he wasn't hurt, but all their hopes were smashed as they looked upon the scene in front of them.

Some of the trees around them were on fire, while others were smashed or torn. There were wood chips lying all over the ground, and their eyes came to the defeated form of their friend. The boy himself looked as if he was thrown in a tornado of blades. Cuts and bruises covered his body, and his clothes were torn. He was clutching onto his scarf, the one his Igneel had given to him before he disappeared.

Sarah and Porlyusica rushed to his side, while Gray and Erza scanned to find his attacker. Sarah held his head in her lap, as Porlyusica attempted to heal him with her magic. She felt tears come to her ducts as she gazed at his face.

"Chris! Please wake up!" she cried. She ran her hair through his pink locks as she felt the tears roll down her cheeks. How had this happened? Why had this happened? The little blue feline beside her was bawling his little eyes out, crying for him to open his eyes.

Eventually, they brought him inside her home, and she insisted that she stay with him. Gray, Erza and Happy also demanded to stay with him. Though they pleaded with her, the woman ordered them to return home. Reluctantly, they all left.

Erza and Gray snapped their fare share of trees down along the way back to the city, in their anger. They hated not being able to help him, and they didn't even know who did this.

When they went their separate ways, Happy went along with Sarah to her apartment. The first thing she did when she got home was take a shower to calm her mind down. All of the emotions she was feeling at this moment: her anger, her confusion, her fear, they were all bubbling inside of her, ready to burst at any minute. She found herself sobbing in the shower and she hit her head against the wall as she tried to settle into the warm water.

She eventually heard a knock at her front door. In that moment, her tears stopped flowing, as she finished up her shower.

"I'll be there in a minute!" she called out.

She found a fitting pair of comfy clothes to wear, and opened the door. When she did, she found a shoulder length, blue hair, held up by an orange bandanna. She looked as if she was wearing clothes, just as Sarah did: comfy for being at home, and casual. The girl's hazel-brown eyes met hers.

"Um, hi," she said, "I'm your neighbor, Levy McGarden." she said extending her hand with a smile.

Sarah took and shook it, pushing her emotions from earlier down. "I'm Sarah He-"

"I know who you are." Levy cut her off, while giggling.

Sarah was surprised. "Y-You do?"

"Mhm, Chris brought you to the guild, I'm sorry." she said, "He can get a little, well, feisty?" she said questioning her description.

Sarah giggled. "Yeah, I guess he can."

"May I come in?"

"Sure," Sarah replied.

Levy sat down in Sarah's living room, while the latter prepared some tea. They talked for a little while, as she told the shorter woman about how she met Chris, both of them laughing at his antics. The bluenette seemed to know Chris since he joined Fairy Tail.

She told him about the times Chris challenged the strongest members of the guild and got his ass completely handed to him. She smiled to herself, liking Levy more and more. She found out the girl was in essence a bookworm, which they seemed to have in common. She also learned that the girls magic was quite intriguing as well: Script Magic. She was starting to feel a connection with this girl. One that might lead to a wonderful friendship.

With that thought, her face saddened. This didn't go unnoticed by the bluenette. She frowned in concern. "What's the matter Sarah?" she asked.

The blonde felt a lone tear fall down her cheek. With that, she knew she couldn't hold it in. Levy, embraced the blonde, trying to calm her down, and reassure her, in which Sarah cried out her worries to the bluenette, who in turn let a few tears fall herself. Looking at the time, they both knew it was late and they'd both need their sleep. Levy did promise, that in the morning, they could discuss more. With a smile and final hug, she left to her room. Sarah flopped on her bed, feeling a little better having cried now. Happy, who had witnessed the whole scene, cuddled into her arms and fell asleep. Sarah just rubbed his head before doing the same. Thankful that she had a wonderful and understanding neighbor. As she slept, she also prayed for her friend, hoping he'd be alright.

* * *

As the blonde slept, she unknowingly left her window open, allowing someone to slip in. Standing over the sleeping blonde and blue cat, his black hair and piercings glistening in the moonlight as he smirked.

"I could take you right now," he snickered, running her blonde hair through his fingers. "but to watch that flaming idiot attempt to protect you was too much fun."

He leaned down to her ear, and whispered. "Don't worry, blondie, I'll be back. Someone has paid a lot to get you back."

He chuckled to himself as he stood up and moved about her room. As he was leaving, he made sure to show he'd been there, and shut the window behind him as he disappeared into the night.

* * *

That's number five. I'm honestly surprised with myself. I didn't think I was going to be able to get this much done in the time I have, but I just had to take a small break this past weekend lol. Please forgive me! Now with Gajeel here, and Levy, we have more of our favorite characters. I wonder what happens next?  
READ TO FIND OUT! :D

I might be able to upload again this week if I'm not busy, we'll see :D

With that said, **PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW, FEEL FREE TO LEAVE A QUESTION, AND AS ALWAYS, THANKS FOR READING! :D**


	6. Ch6 - Lonely Past & Promising Future

Hey everyone! I'm back with the 6th chapter now, so here's a quick recap:

Sarah and Chris, the main protagonists, along with their friends, Erza, Gray, and little Happy, have found out Sarah can use Dragon Slayer Magic. She hasn't been able to for the past years since it was sealed by a spell. Chris, while looking around outside is attacked by none other than Black Steel Gajeel, leaving him with nasty wounds and bruises. Sarah, while bawling her eyes out, makes a new friend, Levy. And finally, Gajeel revealed that someone is paying him to bring her back to them. Who could it be? Why? and just how does Gajeel plan to accomplish his goal? Will Chris be alright and how will he react when knowing this? All this and much more in: **To Protect What's Precious.**

Again, **I DON'T OWN FAIRY TAIL OR IT'S CHARACTERS, HIRO MASHIMA DOES(lucky boi), ENJOY, AND FEEL FREE TO WRITE A REVIEW!**

Key for story(More will be added **IF **needed):

**BOLD** \- anger, attack/magic names

_Italic_ \- thoughts, dreams

* * *

She heard it, all of it. Every word he'd said that night. He didn't know she'd heard him, at least that's what she hoped. Whoever he was, said he'd be back. What he'd said, reminded her of someone she wished to forget.

_"Someone has paid a lot to get you back."_

She groaned just thinking about it. Not one of her friends would be safe now, if what she thought was really happening. She got up, trying to find something to wear. The little blue feline who had slept with her yawned and hopped off the bed.

"Mornin' Sarah." he said with a little smile.

She smiled back, pushing her thoughts to the back of her mind. It was Friday after all, though she reminded herself that she wasn't in school anymore and had neglected to get a job right away, so she wanted to curl into the corner of the room and cry. She was going to owe the landlady quite a bit of money.

But it didn't take her long for an idea to occur to her: she could use magic now, making her a wizard, ergo meaning she could join a guild and go on jobs! She practically leaped with joy, unable to wait any longer to put her plan into action, or tell her friends.

Picking out a light green crop top and beige skirt held up by a brown belt, she picked up a crimson ribbon to hold her hair up in a ponytail. After feeling satisfied with her clothing, she scooped up Happy, who had fallen back asleep, and walked out the front door after putting on a pair of black boots. She remembered that Levy was her next-door neighbor, though she was unsure which room was hers.

Fortunately, Levy walked out of her apartment, a couple minutes after she had, allowing the blonde to memorize where the bluenette lived. The two smiled and greeted each other.

"Hey," Levy said, "was Happy with you last night?"

Sarah nodded. "Yeah. I figured it would be best for both of us." she said. Levy just hugged her, in which she responded, embracing the shorter woman back. Happy complained that he was being crushed, before they separated, giggling at his misfortune. They walked out of the building, and headed down Magnolia Lane towards the guild.

"So you've finally decided to become a Fairy Tail member, huh?" asked the bluenette.

"Mhm, and I'll need to go on a job really soon, if I want to make the rent in time that is." the blonde sighed. "Is there anything that will pay a lot on the board?"

"Hmm, they have varying range, but there should be some on there that you could do. If I were you, I wouldn't go on a solo job though." she said, "especially since you haven't gotten a handle on your magic yet, let alone knowing what element your magic is."

"Your probably right." Sarah sighed.

"Hey! Maybe when Chris is healed and ready to go, he could teach you!"

Sarah stared at her friend, but then considered it. "That's… actually not a bad idea."

Levy smirked and puffed her chest out. "Of course it is." she teased. As the girls were laughing closing in on the guild, Sarah accidentally bumped into a stranger. She looked back at the guy to only get a look at his long, spiky black hair.

"Oh, I-I'm sorry," she said, "I didn-"

"Tch, just watch where you're going, **blondie**." the guy growled as he stormed off.

Sarah stood there silently. If she was right, it was 'him'. He was the guy who creeped into her room and threatened her and Chris, who had caused Chris all that pain. She felt her fists clench and her teeth grit. The nerve of that guy! She was about to storm after him, when a small hand fell on her arm. She looked over at her worried friends face, and calmed down with a sigh.

"Ok, what's with you and that guy?"

Sarah was silent for a moment. "I'm pretty sure he's the guy who almost killed Chris." she said.

Levy gasped, looking in the direction the man went, but he was gone. The bluenette looked back at her friend. "Are you sure?" she asked.

She nodded, then looked around to find a place to talk to her privately, quickly pulling her into an alleyway. Levy was about to question her motives until the blonde spoke up. "He told me he did it."

This confused Levy completely. "Wait wait wait. He TOLD you? How? When, W-"

"Last night after I fell asleep, he must have snuck in through the window. I heard him come in, but didn't move." she explained. "He said how he enjoyed torturing Chris during their fight, and how he thought it was funny to watch him try to protect me." When she realised what she just said, she wished she'd kept her mouth shut.

"Protect you? Ok Sarah, what's going on?" Levy questioned with a stern look on her face.

Sarah sighed. "Look, if I tell you, do you promise to not tell anyone?" she begged.

Levy nodded, allowing Sarah to breathe a sigh of relief. "Thanks Lev."

"Any time Sarah." the bluenette smiled. "Now spill."

Sarah giggled, before she calmed herself down enough to tell her the whole story.

* * *

_She was about eleven at the time, a few years past her mother's death. Her father used to be a kind man, but now he was harsh, never once smiling or showing signs of amusement. She had tried to get him to smile, but all he ever did was ignore her or hit her. On occasion, he would even beat her, leaving small scars and bruises._

_"I don't have time for your childish games!" he would say._

_The man she knew as her father, Jude Heartfilia, was always a businessman, but now so more than ever. And an extremely cold one at that. _

_She was born into the rich Heartfilia family, one of the wealthiest families in the country of Fiore. They were also considered to be one of the wealthiest families in the entire continent. He had spent all of his time and effort on his business. Though he was cruel and cold, Sarah continued to try and reach her father, but none of her efforts made a difference. _

_As the poor girl grew older, she felt as though he would become colder to her. But what broke her heart and marked the last straw that broke the camel's back, came around when she turned nineteen. He had become so greedy and obsessed with becoming wealthier than he already was, he was willing to marry her off to some other family, just to provide means to a business merger._

_She couldn't take it any longer. She made her decision to run away from home before he was able to sign the contract. _

_That was almost two weeks ago._

* * *

The two stood in silence for a while, until finally, Levy embraced the blonde, who had tears filling her eyes. Remembering her past hurt like nothing she'd ever felt before. Not the pain of the experiences with Porlyusica, or the beatings from her father.

* * *

_Her mother was the light of both her and her father's lives. She remembered her mother's smile and her kindness. __Some even would say Sarah was the spitting image of her mother, making her feel slightly sad and happy. __Her mother was also a wizard, who possessed a rare type of magic called Celestial Spirit Magic. She had hoped to inherit that magic from her mother, but fa__te decided against it. For generations the Heartfilias had passed down this magic within their females, so this was quite the unexpected turn of events._

_But her mother seemed to be happy despite this fact. Making her question her mother's feelings._

_"Mommy, why are you happy?" little seven year old Sarah asked._

_The blonde haired woman smiled. "My dear, why do you ask that?" she asked, picking her daughter up. _

_"I don't have your magic mommy, I'm not like you." she said sadly, she felt like she was going to cry._

_"Shh my darling. Don't cry," she kissed Sarah on the forehead, "Just because you don't have Celestial Spirit magic like me, doesn't mean you can't. Some wizards aren't born with magic, or the ability to use it right away. They try hard to obtain or unlock their magic." she smiled. "My dear, I know you can do it. You are strong, even if you don't know it yet."_

_The little girl sniffed and managed to smile. She hugged her mother. "Do you really think so?" she asked excitedly._

_"I know so, my star." the woman replied, embracing her child._

_Even though she was gone, she knew her mother was still with her, watching over her._

* * *

As the two women continued to embrace, an eavesdropper walked away, carefully to avoid alerting them of his presence. He chuckled to himself.

"So, there's more to this than meets the eye, eh?" he sighed. He stroked his fingers through his dark spiky locks, down to his face, rubbing his red eyes.

"The hell have I gotten myself into?"

He walked down the street, into an older looking bar. As he sat down on a stool at the bar, he ordered a quick beer. He had already contemplated about his job, hearing the girl's story, just made him question it more.

"Tch, not like I care," he huffed. The bartender handed him a glass and Samuel Adams. With a quick grunt as thanks, he poured the golden liquid into the glass, creating foam on the top. He took a sip and glanced at the tv screen over the counter. It was going on about some people seeing fires erupt in the distance, out in the forest. He chuckled to himself when they started showing a video of the fires in the distance, from up in their apartment complex.

Looks like me and pinky caused some trouble, he thought. He only smirked. Oh well.

After he downed the rest of his glass, a woman with blue hair walked in. She looked as though she came from the lands up north. Her whole attire: her fur coat, hat, boots, shirt, and boots, even her umbrella, were all a light blue. She made her way beside him, and sat down.

"The hell are you doing here, Juvia?" he asked, slightly annoyed and surprised.

"The master asked Juvia to check on your progress. Drip Drip Drop." Juvia answered. Her expression was indifferent, and showing no emotion.

"Will ya quit that 'Drip Drip Drop' shit? It's weird and freakin' me out." he growled.

She cocked her head. "Oh?"

He sighed. He just tried to tune her out as he ordered another beer. For now, he had to concentrate on the job he had. He knew there'd be trouble waiting for him if he failed. The thought made him laugh.

"The hell am I thinkin'? If those fairies are anything like the pink haired idiot, this job is as good as done."

The bluenette just blinked and nodded. As she stood and turned away. She felt herself question the dragon slayer's ability. Underestimating your opponent could get you killed, and they both knew it. She just hoped he wasn't going to have his hands full.

As the woman left, Gajeel paid for his drinks and did the same. He started formulating a plan to get the blonde to come to him. He guessed that when that pink haired boy woke up, he was going to be extremely protective of the girl, especially since he threatened her to his face.

Dragon slayers tended to inherit traits from dragons, such as their protective instincts. He snickered when thinking of the fight he and the boy had. He was actually having fun for once, as well as actually having to try to break him.

With that said, he had heard how strong the 'Salamander' was, and ever since then, had wanted to show him who the strongest of them was. This had been the perfect chance. But something made him uneasy, and he didn't like it. For some reason it felt as though he wasn't at his full strength in the fight, like he wasn't fighting to kill. Well, at least until he was provoked, but even then, he sensed no actual killing intent from him, and that pissed him off.

He kicked a rock, with it hitting a guy in the shin. The man turned around, glaring at Gajeel. He was much taller, and seemed much more muscular.

"The fuck do you think you're doing, punk!?" he yelled. People had started to part, sensing a fight was going to go down. The large man and multiple others surrounded Gajeel in an instant, cutting off any escape. Not that he needed one.

It only took a second for him to knock them all out with pure ease. Onlookers were shocked at his strength.

He grunted and glared at them all. "Whachya lookin' at?" he growled.

For the rest of the day, those who had witnessed his strength, avoided him at all costs, and those who hadn't just were wary of him. He walked along the road, alone once again, with no sign of Juvia. He didn't really care, but he did question when the girl got here.

He shrugged it off and kept walking, back to the apartment across from Sarah and the bluenette with her, to finalize his strike.

* * *

As he sat in the guild hall, Gray contemplated visiting Porlyusica to see how Chris was doing. He sighed and just dropped the thought.

_That idiot. Going and getting himself hurt again,_ he thought, _When will he learn?_

"Gray, your clothes."

"The fuck!?"

He scrambled for his white button-up shirt, and blue jeans, managing to put them on just when a familiar head of blonde hair walked in. His eyes darted to her, and noticed who she was talking to. He chuckled. Of course those two would get along. They were like two peas in a pod. From Sarah's arms, Happy came floating over with his wings.

"Hey Gray!" he chirped.

The ice mage nodded at the feline.

"You feel guilty that you haven't visited Chris yet?" the feline pried.

Gray's eyes widened at Happy's accusation, surprised that he hit it right on the nose. Narrowing his eyes to avoid suspicion, he just grunted, looking away.

"The hell are you talking about," he grumbled.

Happy just burst out laughing. "You do!" he taunted.

He shot some ice chucks at the feline who yelped when they hit him.

"Gray, stop being mean!" came Sarah's voice as she walked over. Happy flew into her arms.

"Gray's being mean!" he cried with crocodile tears.

Gray just ignored the complaint and huffed. Sarah and Levy sat down at the table and tried to strike up a conversation. This, however, was something he'd tried to avoid.

"Have you gone to visit Chris yet?" asked Sarah.

He slammed his head on the table, surprising the girls. "No." he said bluntly, "No I haven't. It's his own fault for getting hurt, thinking he can beat anything and anyone that comes his way." he grumbled.

Levy smirked, "So you DO care." she commented slyly.

"No way!" he growled. "That flame brain got what he deserves!"

Sarah suddenly stood, slamming her hands on the table. "No he didn't, Gray!" she yelled. Her face was red with anger. She walked away, fuming, leaving a sighing Levy and Happy, as well as and extremely confused Gray. He had no clue how he pissed her off.

'Um, care to explain?" he asked Levy.

"Well…" she said, "I will tell you this. The guy who put Chris in that condition, was really after Sarah." she said, "He even confessed it to her without knowing. Chris was hurt, defending her, and she blames herself."

Gray was speechless. "Wait a minute, what!?" He was completely lost. Why was this guy after her? He watched as the blonde made her way to the counter where Mira was.

_Wait a minute,_ he thought, _Sarah..._

"Levy," he asked suspiciously, "What's Sarah's last name again?"

Levy flinched at that. "Umm… well…" she said, unsure if she should try to escape the question.

"Levy…" he pressed. "If you don't ask, I can always ask Chris when he wakes up. I'm sure she told him."

Levy sighed. "Fine. But promise me you won't say OR do anything. Got it?" she warned.

Gray gulped and nodded. "Heartfilia." she said.

Suddenly, the image of the wealthy Jude Heartfilia popped into his head. "For real!?" he whisper yelled.

Levy nodded. Gray once again looked at the blonde, curious as to why the guy was after her. Possibly for ransom? It would make sense, considering how much the guy had. Whatever the reason, it didn't sit well with him. Not one bit, and he made a mental note to ask Chris about it later. For now, he owed the blonde an apology, as well as the fire dragon slayer for assuming his intentions in his fight. But Gray wasn't the best with apologizing, so he'd have to take his time.

* * *

Sarah was furious, She stomped over to the counter with Mira not too long ago, who instantly noticed her unpleasant mood. "Let me guess, Gray got on your nerves?" she asked with a smile still on her face. Sarah nodded. "Some stuff happened, and well…"

"It concerns Chris, doesn't it?"

"How did-"

"Erza," she said, "she told me about Chris' condition. Don't worry, he'll be fine." she stated.

Sarah sighed. "I guess." she leaned onto her hands.

"Want something to drink?" asked the silver haired beauty.

Sarah gave a nod. "Do you have milkshakes?"

"Mhm, any flavor in particular?"

Sarah thought for a second. "Could you make a chocolate shake please?" she asked.

"Coming right up!" chirped Mira. As she watched her work, Sarah just sighed and thought about her predicament. Levy was the only one who really knew what was going on. She glanced over at Levy and Gray, still sitting there with Happy, who was now munching on a fish. Two men walked up to her friends and started talking to the bluenette. Thanks to her dragon slayer senses, she could hear them, but just barely considering they were slowly coming to her.

"Hey Levy," said the one dressed in almost a raccoon styled outfit. His tall hat seemed odd to her, "Wanna go on a job? Droy and I found an easy one for a lot of Jewel." he said.

Droy, the other on with the slick haircut, and blue jacket nodded.

"Sure, I guess. I've got to take care of a few things first though. I'll meet you guys in the park.: she said standing up. The guys nodded and headed to the door. Levy came over to Sarah and sat down as Mira placed a milkshake in front of her.

"Thanks Mira." she said.

Mira nodded with a smile.. "Anytime."

"Hey Mira, you don't happen to have the stamp back there, do you?" Levy popped up as Sarah took a sip.

Mira nodded. "Of course, is Sarah joining finally?" she asked.

Sarah looked confused for a second, but then remembered her decision. She smiled at Mira.

"Yup! I'm making it official!" she beamed.

"I'm glad to hear that." said Mira. She walked over to the end of the bar and searched the drawers, until she came up with a large stamp.

"What color would you like, Sarah?"

"Hmm.. pink please." she said.

WIth a nod, Mira pulled out an ink pad, and pushed the stamp into it. When she finally lifted it, she walked over to the girls with it. "You can have anywhere you like." she stated. Sarah thought for a minute. "I think…. I'll get it on the back of my hand." with that, she stuck her left hand out, and Mira placed the stamp on it. After a quick press, she lifted it, revealing a pink Fairy Tail symbol. Sarah smiled when looking at it.

"It's done." smiled Mira, "Sarah, I officially welcome you to the Fairy Tail family."

* * *

That's a wrap! I hope you enjoyed number 6 :D we've gotten a little view of of Juvia, along with Gray and Gajeel. Gray obviously doesn't know where he lies within his relationship with Chris. Are they friends or not? What is Gajeel planning? How will Chris react? What is Gray going to do? All this and more coming soon. :D

I appreciate you all who read this far. If you have, drop a comment in the review section, and I'll give you a little appreciation in the next chapter. Also, for others who don't want the appreciation, **LEAVE A REVIEW, FEEL FREE TO LEAVE A QUESTION, AND AS ALWAYS, THANKS FOR READING! :D**


	7. Ch7 - Phantom's Threat

Hey everyone, welcome to chapter 7 of this story! :D

If you're reading this, I just want thank you for reading this far, whether it is just out of curiosity or out of enjoyment.

Also, I just want to note the character's ages in this story so far:

\- Makarov, Porlyusica: 86

\- Mira, Erza, Gajeel: 21

\- Chris, Gray, Juvia, Jet, Droy: 20

\- Sarah, Levy: 19

We've still got a lot of plot coming soon, bringing characters we know and love, as well as some new ones :P

And... **I DON'T OWN FAIRY TAIL OR IT'S CHARACTERS, HIRO MASHIMA DOES(lucky boi), ENJOY, AND FEEL FREE TO WRITE A REVIEW!**

Key for story(More will be added **IF **needed):

**BOLD** \- anger, attack/magic names

_Italic_ \- thoughts, dreams

* * *

When Chris woke up, he did so as he always did. Chris practically shot up like a rocket and landed on his feet scratching. He immediately regretted his decision. Every part of his body ached, and he didn't know why, until he remembered what happened last night.

_Oh shit,_ he thought, _Sarah..._

He didn't notice the other person in the room until he was whacked on the head by a familiar staff.

"Sit down you brat!" growled Porlyusica. "You just got your ass handed to you, so don't think you can just jump around like nothing happened!"

Chris mumbled something inaudible to her under his breath, earning him another bump on his head.

"Is she alright?" he asked after a couple minutes of silence.

"Yes, she is. Though I think we all deserve to know why you decided to go and get yourself hurt like that." she grumbled.

Chris sighed, recalling his fight with Gajeel. He gritted his teeth and clenched his fists. How could I lose? he thought. I was pretty much saved by the other's presence. How can I protect her if I can't beat that guy?

Porlyusica could see his frustration. She didn't understand, but she knew that he might do something stupid. It took her a while, but she finally got him to lay back down. He really wanted to get out there and track the guy down, but he knew as he was, he didn't stand a woman performed some more healing magic on him while he lay there to speed up the healing process, considering she'd had her fill of company for the week.

He noticed after a while she had stopped, and sat up as she stood. He felt better, and when he looked under some of the bandages, he saw only scars. A grin spread across his face as he turned to Porlyusica.

"Thanks a bunch!" he said, jumping up and collecting his clothes. He quickly got dressed and bolted outside toward the guild, too full of energy to walk. Porlyusica sighed and shut the door behind him. She tidied up her home before relaxing into her chair and falling asleep, exhausted from dealing with the young wizards.

At the guild, they celebrated Sarah joining Fairy Tail for a short time, before going back to their usual activities. Sarah was extremely happy with her decision, especially when she could rely on just about everyone in the guild. Suddenly, the doors burt open, and a familiar pink head of hair rushed over to her.

"Hey Sarah!" Chris said with a grin, which faded to one of confusion when he saw a bunch of plates, glasses, mugs, and other items being washed by Mira in the sink."What'd I miss?" he asked.

She just smiled and held up her hand, showing him the Fairy Tail symbol on it. His eyes widened, and his goofy grin returned, even wider than before.

"Alright!" he cheered. He jumped a little too high, almost hitting the ceiling with his excitement, earning a giggle from the blonde. When he hit the floor, Gray, Erza, Happy, and a few others walked over to them.

"Glad your feeling better, Chris." said Erza with a smile.

"You shouldn't have gone alone in the first place." mumbled Gray. Erza cracked him over the head with her hand, quite annoyed at his comment. Chris just smirked. "Not like you could've done any better, ice princess." snickered the pinkette.

A tick mark appeared on Gray's forehead. "Oh really? Wanna bet, flame brain?" he challenged.

"Any time, any place, popsicle."

"**Boys**." growled the redhead. "If you start your nonsensical fighting again, you'll be training with me for a whole week."

The boys immediately hugged each other, shivering in fear. "Yes ma'am!"

Sarah giggled. It looked like things would be okay. For now at least. As soon as everyone settled in, Chris pulled Sarah away from the rest, causing the others to raise brows.

"Sarah," he said, a stern look coming over his face, "what happened while I was unconscious?" The question surprised her, but she figured he knew something about the man who snuck into her room while she was 'asleep'. She thought about it for a minute before finally speaking. She could tell he was worried.

"Well, we found you knocked out and brought you back to Porlyusica, who watched you while you healed. Speaking of which, how are you here? Shouldn't you be resting?" she asked, worried.

"Psh, I'm fine." he said confidently. He instantly returned to his earlier question. "Is that all that happened?"

She sighed and told him about the rest of the night. He seemed rather in tune with the situation, showing by his facial expressions. When she got to the part about the man who attacked Chris that night, sneaking into her room, his face twisted to one of pure rage.

"That **bastard**!" he growled, "I'm gonna kick his ass!" He punched one of the nearby pillars, leaving a large chunk missing and making heads turn in their direction.

"He didn't say who, but I think I know who's paying him." she said with a saddened expression.

"Who?"

"It's hard to explain…" she answered, facing slightly away from him.

Chris frowned. He didn't understand. Why was she being hesitant? He was about to question her again, but remembered he had a habit of pressing too far. She looked upset, and he didn't want to make the situation worse.

"It's fine."

She looked up at him confused. She had expected him to press the subject more. "What?" she asked in disbelief.

"I said it's fine, can't you hear, you weirdo?" he chuckled. Her cheeks tinted pink. "H-Hey! I'm not a weirdo!" she pouted, earning a laugh from him. She was glad he didn't ask anymore about it, otherwise she might not have been able to handle it. Telling Levy had taken all the courage she had, making her the only one who really knew what was going on.

He was about to turn to walk back to the others, until he felt her grab his hand.

"Oh no you don't! I've got some questions myself!" she said sternly.

The pinkette chuckled, scratching his cheek. "Heh, sorry."

"So, what exactly happened in your fight?"

"The guy who attacked me, and snuck into your room, goes by the name Black Steel Gajeel." he answered. "He's an Iron Dragon Slayer."

"Gajeel, huh?"

"Yeah. He even mentioned his guild," he growled, his fists clenching just thinking about it, "Phantom Lord."

She'd heard the name before, and shuddered when remembering the rumors about them. The guild was supposedly the long-time rival of Fairy Tail, lead by one of the Ten Wizard Saints, some of the most powerful and skilled wizards on the continent of Ishgar. Phantom Lord's master, Jose Porla, was said to be of equal power with Master Makarov, which she was told was extremely powerful, and he wasn't even a part of the top five. If that was true, then the others above him were practically gods, hence their nickname as the four gods of Ishgar.

People often said that the wizards in Phantom Lord, were on par with those of Fairy Tail, making the fact that they were after her even more troubling. But the fact that Gajeel inflicted as much damage on Chris as he did, scared her.

_What if they're all that strong? _she wondered,_ her head sinking in fear._

She felt a reassuring hand on her shoulder. "I don't know why whoever paid them to kidnap you, wants you so bad, but I know one thing," he said, "I won't let them take you. None of us will."

She looked up at him, tears threatening to spill over, "Really?" she sniffed. "Why would you go out of your way to protect me?"

He smiled, "Your one of us now, a part of Fairy Tail's family. If they mess with one of us, they'll have to face us all!" he pronounced. She felt a smile come over her face as the tears finally spilled over, falling down like waterfalls. She pressed her face to his chest, and they embraced each other. She had no words to describe her happiness at that moment. She felt him rub her back to comfort her, "Hey, hey. Don't worry." he said with a gentle tone. He let her cry, and held her close. He knew he'd have to be ready, but not just him, the whole guild. As he held her, he glanced at Erza, Gray, and the others who were now watching, giving them a reassuring look and nod, which they copied in understanding.

A fight was coming, one that would test their bonds as a family, but he had no doubt they'd be victorious. No one messed with his family and got away with it.

_When you come for her, Gajeel,_ he vowed, _you're gonna go home empty handed._

He smiled as they rejoined their friends.

* * *

He put down his phone after contacting his master about his plans with a grunt. He had preferred to keep the job to himself, but Jose insisted on using this job to make a statement, giving him orders he didn't really want to follow. He could care less about how it was done, but he was in essence, a lone wolf as he saw himself. All he cared about now was fighting Chris again. The small dose of adrenaline he felt in their fight made him itch to crush him completely. He imagined the look on his face when he told the pinkette about his mission, one of pure rage and aggression, so desperately wanting to see that face again. Along with that, the sorrow on his face when he crushed him and his little guild, taking the blonde to the client.

He snickered to himself, as he got ready. He pulled out a bag from underneath his bed, reaching into it. He pulled out a bar of iron, and bit into it, tearing a piece into his mouth. After he swallowed, he felt a small surge of energy.

"This'll be fun." he smirked. He picked up his phone, putting it in his pocket, and walked out of his room, ready to begin on call.

He decided to pass by Fairy Tail to scope out his prey, wondering who his first victim would be. He remembered earlier that morning, when he was eavesdropping on the blonde. The short girl with blue hair. For some reason, her scent had stuck with him. As he shook that off his mind, he saw said girl walk out of the Fairy Tail guild, and begin heading down Magnolia Lane. He decided to follow the bluenette, wondering where she was going. He followed not far behind her, watching her enter the park on the east side of the city. Keeping his distance, he watched her walk up to two guys who were standing underneath a large, lone tree in the center of the park.

At first he raised a brow, but then a wicked grin spread across his face.

"Looks like I found my first victims." he snickered.

When his phone rang, he answered, confirming it was his master, smiling when the man's voice came through.

"Gajeel, it's time. Begin when your ready." was all he said before hanging up.

"It's about time." he muttered with a girn, as he decided to make his presence known. He walked up to the three mages, who once noticing him, gave him a questioning look.

"Can we help you?" asked the bluenette.

"As a matter of fact, little lady, you can." he smirked when he saw her narrow her eyes at him. "Have you ever heard of a, Sarah Heartfilia?"

When the bluenette's eyes widened in realization, he acted without hesitation, enjoying himself the whole time.

* * *

It had been a little while since Sarah watched Levy leave to meet Jet and Droy in the park, and she was curious about a couple things concerning their set up and job. One being: why was she the only female among the three? The second: What kind of job were they doing? As her friends were discussing the talk she'd had with Chris, Gajeel, and Phantom Lord, with her reluctantly consenting to it, she called her friend to get these questions off her mind. After it rang a few times and she got the voicemail machine, she tried once more. After getting the same response, she got a little worried.

Erza, noticing the blondes worry on her face, decided to check on her.

"Is everything alright, Sarah?" she asked.

Sarah looked at the redhead and shook her head. "Levy hasn't picked up her phone, even though I've called twice already." she said. She noticed Erza looked concerned. "Are you okay, Erza?" she asked.

"Normally, Levy would answer on the first call, and if not, always on the second. She's never let the phone ring that long." she replied.

"I hope she's alright." Sarah said.

Suddenly, the guilds main phone rang. Mira walked over to it, and answered. "Hello, this is Mirajane Stauss of Fairy Tail, how can I… what was that?" she asked, looking troubled. Everyone was turning to face her now. "O-oh dear... y-yes I understand, I'll notify him right away. Thank you very much." she finished and hung up. She quickly rounded the corner of the bar, making her way to Makarov's office, while Chirs slammed the table he was sitting at. Pure rage on his face.

"Those mother fuckers!" he yelled and charged toward the front door, with Happy floating after him.

"Chris! Wait!" called out Erza.

Sarah already had a bad feeling, and his reaction only confirmed her suspicion. Phantom Lord had made their first move. Not even a minute later, Makarov stormed out of his office, with rage on his face as well, tailed by Mira. He stormed through the front door, while some others made their way after him. They followed him all the way to the park in the east side of the city, to Chris standing in front of police tape, staring ahead with anger. They too saw a terrible sight when they looked.

In the center of the park, hanging on the tree were Levy, Jet, and Droy, battered, bruised, bleeding, and unconscious. Their clothes tattered as they hung from the tree, held up crusafiction style, arms bolted against the tree. Levy's shirt had been ripped open, exposing her bra which underneath, painted on her abdomen, was Phantom Lord's guild mark.

Sarah stared in horror at what they had done to her newfound family. She couldn't believe they were willing to torture them to get to her. She turned to Chris and cried into his chest, feeling him wrap his arms around her, though his eyes never left their friends.

Makarov could be seen arguing with an officer to get them down from the tree, with Mira trying to calm him down, though she looked just as enraged as him now.

"Why aren't you getting them to a hospital you idiots!?" he yelled.

"Sir, we will get them down. We just need to-"

"I don't care what you need, I care what **they** need! They are **my children** and I will simply **not** let them suffer any more then they are already, and I will **not** let Jose get away with this!"

Every person around them now was looking at the short man now. He had gone from the wise, kind man they had all known to a furious parental figure in an instant.

"Sir," another officer came up to the one speaking with Makarov, "We found this letter. It's addressed to Makarov Dreyer." he said, holding out a piece of paper. The look on his face was one of worry, causing the shorter man to grab it from the officer. "Hey-"

"I am Makarov Dreyer, so I shall read it!" Makarov growled. He looked at the parchment, narrowing his eyes and began reading it aloud.

"To my dear, old friend, Makarov," he read, "I am writing to you on behalf of a client, and on behalf of myself and my guild. As you have seen, we left you a little warning. If you do not give in and hand over the individual known as Sarah Heartfilia, your actions, and your 'children', will not go unpunished. If you wish for your children's safety, you will hand her over to me and the rest of Phantom Lord by sunset. If you do not cooperate, you will force my hand, which I am sure you will regret. If you fight back, your guild, and children, will be decimated. I hope you will consider my only offer. Signed, Jose Porla, Master of Phantom Lord."

Makarov was about to tear the parchment in half in rage. "They've hurt my children, and threatened our guild!" he yelled, "They will pay dearly for this!"

"Sir, you need-" the officer started, cut off once again.

"**NO**! They've already started this when they came after my children! Jose's always wanted a war against Fairy Tail, and now he's going to get one!" he proclaimed, his face red with anger, "We will show them who their messing with!"

With that, the guild war began.

* * *

Looks like it's time for the first ending. Who's gonna turn out on top: Fairy Tail or Phantom? Will they be able to protect Sarah, or will they fail? Sarah still hasn't found out what type of Dragon Slayer she is, so will she be able to fight or watch from the sidelines?

I am gonna touch on Gajeel's feelings about the situation in the next chapter, as well as what is stated above about Sarah. That, my friends, is a promise. I encourage you to go back through the previous chapters and remind yourself if you've forgotten why she doesn't know :P More will be revealed.

As for now, I am debating whether I'll writing the Element Four in or some OC's in their place(Minus Juvia ofc. Can't leave her out lol). I will be accepting OC's form you all if you want to see them appear, even if it doesn't happen in the next chapter. Make sure to include any information you feel, and we'll see what happens. Feel free to send me a PM or drop em in the reviews :P

Now,** FEEL FREE TO LEAVE A REVIEW, LEAVE A QUESTION, AND AS ALWAYS, THANKS FOR READING! :D**


	8. Ch8 - Fairy Tail v Phantom Lord Pt1

It's time! Due to Phantom Lord's threat, the members of Fairy Tail are ready for war. For reference like in the last chapter, here are the new characters(original, as well as OC's) who will show up, and their ages:

\- Jose: 76

\- Cana, Elfman: 20

\- Others will be explained in the next chapter :P

**I DON'T OWN FAIRY TAIL OR IT'S CHARACTERS, HIRO MASHIMA DOES(lucky boi), ENJOY, AND FEEL FREE TO WRITE A REVIEW!**

Key for story(More will be added **IF **needed):

**BOLD** \- anger, attack/magic names

_Italic_ \- thoughts, dreams

* * *

At the guild, everyone was hectic, trying to prepare for an incoming attack from Phantom Lord. Makarov and Chris had brought up the idea of going to Phantom Lord's guild and taking the fight to them, but they were shot down by death glares from Erza and Mira.

"If we go attacking blindly, we're bound to get caught up in their tricks!" she argue, "You know that very well, Master!"

"I agree with Erza on this one." Mira chimed in. "We'd be bringing them the person they're searching for."

Makarov acknowledged their argument's with a nod. Chris, however, still disagree'd.

"So we take them by surprise!" he said punching his palm. Erza, who had had enough of him just smacked him into a pillar.

"You idiot! They've had all the time to prepare for an attack!" she growled. "They know how we react when someone in our guild gets hurt, so we must assume the worst case scenario, that they've prepared for everything we could throw at them!"

Chris rubbed his head and grumbled in response, getting the point. "So what do you suggest we do?"

"We defend."

"... say what?" he said, confused.

"We defend from here." she repeated. "We're on our home turf, we know the city much better than any of them, so we use it to our advantage.

Chris was slowly understanding, but he still wanted to go on a full assault. "We don't know much about who or what they'll be sending our way" Erza continued, "but we can prepare ourselves to deal with some of their more known wizards."

"I call dibs on that bastard Gajeel." growled Chris.

Gray smacked him in the head.

"Oi! The fuck man!?"

"You idiot, didn't he wipe the floor with you last time?" the ice mage spat.

'I was going easy on him!" Chris argued. "He was trying to kill me, while I was only gonna knock him out!"

"Excuses." sung a female's voice.

They all turned to a brunette, who was sitting on a bar stool, with purple eyes and flowing hair reaching her to about her mid back. She was wearing what Sarah consider a 'strange' outfit, that consisted of a blue bikini top, and a pair of capri pants, held up by a pink belt, and adorned sandals on her feet.

Sarah had caught a glimpse of her before, but she'd never spoke to her before. She looked around the age of Chris and herself, but she was holding a barrel in her arms. Not just any barrel, one containing alcohol. She knew that the legal drinking age was twenty one, so she must be at least that age. Apparently, the brunette could also read minds.

"Sorry to disappoint, I'm below drinking age, only by a couple months though." she said to her with a smirk. She then proceeded to chug down more of the intoxicating drink. Sarah stared in bewilderment at the woman, who was now being challenged by Chris to a fight. The brunette just laughed and challenged him to a drinking match, which Chris was about to agree to, until Sarah dragged him away.

"Huh?" the puzzled dragon slayer asked.

"I've already seen what you're like normally, so from that, I don't want to know what you're like drunk." she said. He just pouted, and crossed his arms. He seriously was like a little kid. She shook her head as they made their way back into the earlier conversation, nearly walking into a tall, silver haired man, with a scar trailing down from underneath his right eye.

"Get a hold of yourself, Chris," the man said, his deep voice slightly intimidating her, "That's what a real man does!" he proclaimed.

Sarah deadpanned. Whatever respect she might have had for the guy, had went out of the window. Though his comment was quite strange, he did look as though he could hold his own in a fight. His height combined with the muscle he had underneath, made him look intimidating, along with the look in his blue eyes.

"But out, Elfman!" growled Chris, who was now staring down the taller man.

"Enough already, Chris!" snapped Makarov. "Get your sorry ass over here and listen!"

When he reluctantly returned to the group, he stood beside Sarah as Erza went into the details of her plan.

"Our main concerns should be their Element Four." she said. They're said to be four of the most powerful in their guild. Along with Gajeel as Chris mentioned, these five in total are all we know so far about them as of strength, other than their master, Jose Porla."

"Which," Makarov added, "None of you will go after. None of you, and I mean none, can stand up to his strength."

Erza frowned at his comment. "So I assume you will challenge him, Master?"

The short man nodded. "He's always wanted this, so I will show him what for."

Erza nodded hesitantly, and went on explaining. "As for the rest of the guild, we will have to be wary." she looked at everyone surrounding her. "Always assume your opponent will have the upper hand and never let your guard down." The female knight was about to continue, when she was cut off by an explosion in the distance. Everyone immediately turned and ran outside, looking for the source.

Over by the harbor on the western side of the city, they saw flames and smoke. Beyond that out in the sea, a large structure could be seen. Chirs turned to Happy, nodding at him. Happy clung to his back, and took off into the sky.

"Chris, wait!" Sarah cried. He was probably going to charge them, until she heard her phone ring. She look at it and noticed it was Chris' contact for a… facetime? When she answered, other gather around her, Erza included, who started to yell at the pinkette.

"What the hell are you doing!?"

"Geez Erza! Will you just look?" he grumbled and pointed the camera lense at the object, making it much clearer to see.

"Dear Mavis!" Makarov said wide eyed.

It was a building, moving over the water on four steel legs, on it's way to the city. Identified as Phantom Lord's guild. It was a large manor-like building with four tall towers on each corner of the building. Protruding from the front of the building was a large cannon barrel. It was raising to aim, at is next target: the Fairy Tail guild itself.

It only took her a second to realize that Erza had began running toward the oncoming threat. Sarah, followed her, despite the other's pleas not to rush into danger. She half wanted to help, despite not knowing how, and the other half wishing to see Erza's magic. She hadn't seen it in action, only seeing her with her sword. As the redhead charged, she saw Chris and Happy flying back towards them, and the cannon, aimed directly at the guild. An intense purplish-black glow emitted from the front of the cannon. Chris landed right between her and the female knight, scooping her up over his shoulder, and running toward the guild.

"Hey! Chris, what are you doing!?" she yelled.

"Keeping your ass from getting hurt!" he yelled back. The blonde could only watch as the cannon fired, toward a now still Erza.

The redhead got in a strange stance, and her body began to glow.

"Requip!" she yelled, "Adamantine Armor!"

As the glow faded, Sarah's eyes widened at the redhead, now covered from head to toe in a new armor. It was a bulky, dark colored armor, with two large semi-circle shield-like plates along the forearms. In essence, he was like a tank. In that moment, a loud voice came over the city.

"Wizards of Fairy Tail," came a mans voice, "we have come for Sarah Heartfilia. Considering your refusal to cooperate with our demands, we shall take her by force."

She couldn't have prepared herself ever, to watch as a friend of hers, clamp the two plates of armor together, to form a shield. A magic circle appearing in front of it as the cannon fired the dark blast straight at her.

"Erza!"

A loud crack came upon them as the blast hit the magic circle that Erza had created. The armor she was wearing, slowly began to crack and crumble. Pushing back with all her might, the redhead held off the attack, as it dispersed into nothingness, sending her flying. Seemingly coming from nowhere, Gray caught her before she slammed into the concrete.

With Sarah still on his shoulder, the pinkette ran towards the ice mage and their injured comrade. She seemed to be alive, but her injuries were not mere cuts or bruises. She needed to rest and be healed.

Chris had set the blonde down finally as he looked at Gray, and at Makarov who was walking toward them. The look in the master's eyes indeed showed worry and anger. This would be no easy fight, there would be blood spilled on both sides. It was only a matter of who would prevail.

* * *

It didn't take long for the Phantom Lord's wizards to arrive in the city, and for fights to break out. Along with protecting themselves, they also had to be wary of running and screaming citizens, trying to flee. Sarah stayed within the guild hall the whole time during the fight, not knowing what to do. She felt terrible since they were fighting on her behalf, and she couldn't do anything to help.

_Please be safe, everyone._ she prayed, Mira put a reassuring hand on her shoulder as the blonde looked at Erza. For now, she could only hope and pray.

* * *

Chris and Happy had made they're way inside the cannon's barrel, finding it's power source: a giant lacrima.

"Chris, we have to destroy that thing before it can fire again!" cried the blue feline.

"No kidding!" growled Chris. He jumped down from the barrel's entrance and ran at the lacrima, fists ablaze. He jumped at the lacrima to destroy it, when suddenly out of nowhere, he was swept away by a gust of wind. As his face smacked against the stone wall, he cursed at the air.

"Why the fuck do you gotta blow me away!?" he yelled at the inanimate force around him. Happy sweat dropped and sighed. "Oh, Chris."

"Wow, you really are an idiot, aren't you?" giggled a voice. Both the pinkette and the feline's heads snapped toward a short girl, with dark brown hair in a pony tail and green eyes. She was floating down on a small whirlwind of blue tinted air. She dark green crop top, and black skirt which was held up by a brown belt. He glared at her. "Who are you?"

She feigned hurt. "Oh my! I've never been mentioned? My feelings." she smirked. "Unfortunately, I know very well who you are, Salamander."

Chris growled and lunged at her. "I don't have time for games kid!" he growled. A tick mark appeared on her forehead, as she kicked him. "I am **NOT** a **KID**!" she yelled. He groaned at the pain he felt in his gut. She certainly wasn't someone to mess with or take lightly. For once, he might have to think about what he'd need to do.

"Ten minutes until cannon discharge." a voice said over the loudspeaker.

"Chris! You have to destroy that lacrima!" cried Happy.

"Tell me something I don't know!"

"I think she's a sadist."

"Excuse me?" he said puzzled.

"I think he means me." said the girl with a mischievous grin as she licked her lips. "Gajeel told me all about you." she continued. "Please, show me that strength, so I may **CRUSH IT**!" she yelled as she charged him.

He took hits from all angles, not knowing how. She was too fast for his eyes to keep up with him. Almost like a certain someone in their guild. He took that moment to stick out his leg and somehow manage to trip the girl who fell square on her face, seeming to knock her unconscious.

He sweat dropped at her. "Really? That's it?" he said, disappointed. "So much for crushing me." Suddenly, he dropped to his knees, feeling weak all of a sudden.

_W-What's happening!?_ He thought.

The girl started maniacally laughing as she stood up.

"Aww, not feeling well?" she taunted, "Must be a shame!" she said as she started inhaling the air. His eyes widened, wondering, Is she… a dragon slayer!?

"**Sky Demon's Rage**!" she yelled as she let loose the air from her lungs. A large spiral of blue tinted wind shot toward him, sending him flying into another wall.

He coughed up a little blood as he tried to get up. "Sky Demon's Rage?" He questioned angrily, "What are you?"

"Oh dear, did you really think Dragon Slayers were the only slayers in existence?" she said with an evil grin, "I'm what they call a Devil Slayer." she said. "And for your information, the name's Skye Hearth, the Devil's Sky, of the Element Four."

"Wait." said Chris, holding his hand up.

"What?"

"Wouldn't you be a Demon Slayer?" he asked, confused.

She deadpanned. "Are you serious? It's essentially the same thing."

"Really?"

"Oh, Chris." sighed Happy.

"Anyway," she continued, cracking her knuckles, an evil grin once again coming over her face, "It's time to **die**."

* * *

Meanwhile, Gray had also infiltrated the building and was headed to find a member of the Element Four. If they could manage to take them out, as well as Gajeel, they'd be able to handle the rest of Phantom Lord while Makarov was taking care of Jose. At the time being, the master of Fairy Tail was protecting those who couldn't fight, while Porlyusica made her way over with some of the other guild members.

He made his way along the roof of the guild, but eventually he stopped, realizing it started raining. That's when he spotted a woman in blue, furry clothing. She was staring dead at him, holding a heart printed umbrella. A small, white doll hung over her chest. He stared right back at her.

"Drip, Drip, Drop. Juvia is surprised you have made it here." she said.

"Juvia huh?"

"Indeed. Juvia, is also one of the Element Four. Do not underestimate Juvia and the rest."

"Sorry," he said, narrowing his eyes, "I don't show mercy to anyone who hurts my friends or guild mates, even if they're women or kids."

They're stare down continued for a while, as the rain continued to fall around them. Suddenly, a tint of pink appeared on her cheeks, and she turned and started walking away. "O-Oh. Juvia loses, then! Please take care!"

"Whoa, now! Are you fucking serious?!"

As she walked away, Juvia felt her heart thumping, not understanding why. Gray, who was slightly annoyed, ran after her.

"**Water Lock**!"

He found himself surrounded by water, his eyes widening as he saw her, still with the blush on her cheeks, extending her arm out to him. She was responsible for his entrapment. He couldn't breath, and could feel himself about to black out.

_Enough of this bullshit!_ He thought.

He began to freeze the water bubble he was encased in and smashed the ice, breaking free from her attack.

_He escaped from Juvia's Water Lock on his own!? No one has ever done that before!_ She marveled at the noirette before her. _This is the power of an ice wizard…. It's beautiful! _The bluenette the began to fantasize about herself and Gray getting married.

While she seemed distracted, Gray made his next move.

"**Ice Make: Lance**_!_" he yelled as lances made of ice shot out of his hand toward her, piercing her body. He was worried he overdid it, but was taken aback by the fact that there was no blood. Her body was split into puddle floating in mid air, while reforming into her body.

"Juvia's body is made of water, Drip Drip Drop." she said with a lustful grin and blush on her cheeks. This fight just got so much weirder and more difficult.

Looks like I'm going to have to pull out all the stops. He thought to himself. And boy was he right.

* * *

In the first basement floor of Fairy Tail, Sarah had gotten word that Elfman had defeated one of the Element Four, Sol, the Great Earth, but just barely. Mira had gone outside and gotten herself captured during that time, driving the large man to use a spell he'd never mastered before. This was apparently the one that Mira later explained, when she brought him back to rest, that he used once while they were on a mission, and lost control of. They had another sister, Lisanna, who was with them at the time when he lost control while using the spell, Full Body Takeover: Beast Soul, on the job, and he accidentally killed her. The sorrow they had experienced was great, but she was shocked to hear how Chris reacted.

They had been close since he came to Fairy Tail, according to Mira, and apparently she was rather fond of the pinkette. He was the one who had inspired Elfman, even when he himself was in tears, to be a man and live on, like Lisanna would have wanted. She was sad to hear of their loss, but she felt a small twinge in her heart when she heard Mira describe Lisanna and Chris as 'close'. She shook herself off of it, dismissing it as nothing, but not without Mira noticing. She just smiled and kept quiet.

Makarov had gone to the city harbor to assist the rest of his children, when suddenly they heard footsteps at the stairwell. They're eyes widened when they saw none other than Gajeel and two others appear from above. His devilish red eyes met Sarah's as she shook with fear, seeing him full on for the first time.

"Well looky what we have here!" he chuckled. "The pathetic little fairies trying to hide in the basement!"

Elfman got between the girls and the intruders. "Attacking those who can't easily defend themselves isn't manly!" he growled.

"Cut the shit!" growled Gajeel as he thrust his hand at Elfman as it turned into an iron club. The hit sent the injured Elfman flying into the wall.

"Elfman!" cried Mira.

The silvery-white haired man tried to get up, but failed. Mira was about to run to his side, when one of the other Phantom Lord wizards fired a sound magic attack at her, sending her to the floor. Sarah ran to her side. "Mira! Are you alight!?"

Before she could do any more, she felt a kick connect with her abdomen. She flew against a wall, feeling herself drifting into unconsciousness as she watched the iron dragon slayer stalking toward her.

* * *

The fight has begun, and battles are raging across the western side of the city. One of the element four is revealed to be a Demon/Devil slayer(just for reference, I'm just going to refer to it as Demon Slayer magic for the rest of the story). How will Chris and Gray fare against these foes, and what will happen to Sarah? More will be reveal soon. :D

Next week, I'll release the 9th chapter.

Finally, **FEEL FREE TO LEAVE A REVIEW, LEAVE A QUESTION, AND AS ALWAYS, THANKS FOR READING! :D**


	9. Ch9 - Fairy Tail v Phantom Lord Pt2

Hey everyone, were already at chapter 9! :D I hope you all are enjoying the story so far. I also posted this on my profile that I am looking for a beta reader for this story. I'm finding some errors in my grammar and spelling, and would like some assistance in finding them for future chapters. I noticed I messed up on the writing by pasting some of the story twice up above my greeting. Sorry about that x

Also, **PLEASE **make note of the note I leave at the bottom regarding the fight scenes! :/

New(er) characters and ages:

\- Skye: 17

**I DON'T OWN FAIRY TAIL, IT'S QUOTES(If you've spotted them :P), OR IT'S CHARACTERS, HIRO MASHIMA DOES(lucky boi), ENJOY, AND FEEL FREE TO WRITE A REVIEW!**

Key for story(More will be added **IF **needed):

**BOLD** \- anger, attack/magic names

_Italic_ \- thoughts, dreams

* * *

The situation he found himself in, was one he'd rather not have been in again. Once being enough when he delt with Gajeel, who was indeed strong and an opponent he could almost accept losing to. But this was ridiculous. Thankfully Gray wasn't here to see him being tossed around by a kid. As he thought that last remark, the brunette landed another kick to his gut.

"Fuck!" he cried out in pain.

"I know **exactly** what you were thinking, and I'm **not** a **kid**!" she growled.

Her attacks were brutal and quick, leaving him battered and bruised. He hadn't even laid a hand on her yet which was the pathetic part. Happy paniced as he watched Chris get pummeled like this.

"Seven minutes until cannon discharge." said the voice over the intercom.

Chris was tired of his incompetence as of late. It was really starting to get on his nerves. Despite the pain and wearyness he was feeling, he felt the fire within him burn hotter, until flames roared to life, consuming him completely. This sudden change of events cause the brunette to hold back on her assault, but a sadistic smile spread over her face.

"I was wondering when you'd get serious~" she moaned. "I was starting to worry you weren't all they made you out to be."

Chris growled, and shot at her, but she easily dodged it.

"Hmph, such a simple atta-" she was cut off by an immediate turn by the dragon slayer as he rammed his head into her rib cage, causing her eyes to widen and blood to fly out of her mouth. She went flying into a way, as Chris landed nimbly on the floor, with a smirk.

"Just because Gajeel beat me once, doesn't mean that you can." he taunted.

The brunette just glared at him before charging with her, fists ablaze.

"**Sky Demon's Pressured Fist**!" she yelled as she thrusted her now blue wind, engulfed fists at the pinkette, who responded in kind.

"**Fire Dragon's Iron Fist**!" he growled.

As their fists clashed, it became clearer who was more powerful, and that they were both annoyed. Chris once again sent her flying into a wall, making her cry out in newfound pain.

"Ugh! I should've just gotten this over with from the start!" he growled angrily.

Suddenly, he felt weak once more, collapsing to his knees, and Skye was back on her feat, inhaling the air around her.

"Ahh," she sighed, "delicious indeed~"

"What the hell are you doing to me!?" he growled with what little energy he had.

"Oh dear Salamander, you obviously have't noticed, have you?" she grinned evilly. "The reason why you're feeling weak, is because I've been using an air spell to remove your energy." she giggled.

"Though, the fact that I more recently learned this spell, not mastering it completely, and your mysterious resistance to being drained of your magic power, leaves you with enough to recover." she frowned. "Still, what puzzles me even more is how quickly I sense you recovering."

Chris smirked. "That's 'cause I don't know when to give up."

"How-"

He laughed. "You've still got a lot to learn, don't you?"

That's when her smirk returned. "Oh, but I'm ahead of you in my path to becoming a fully armed slayer." she laughed.

"What's that supposed to mean!?" he yelled, throwing a fist at her.

"Two minutes until cannon discharge." the voice over the intercoms said.

She smirked as her green eyes began to glow. "Why don't I show you?" she said as a green light enveloped her. But before much more could happen, a hand grabbed her by the forehead, causing her eyes to widen. Chris' face seemed to be darker, and much more threatening. Just looking at it made the girl shiver. She didn't know why it was happening so suddenly, but she felt her power reacting to this guy for some reason. She stared in fear at the now angry man before her.

"Look, I'd love to continue this chat and fight, but I'm going to have to save my friends and my guild." he said menacingly. The girl suddenly felt a tugging on her heart and it began to beat faster. She was scared, but something else seemed to be making her heart beat like this.

W-What is this? she thought as she was dropped on her bottom.

The pinkette then turned as the thirty second mark came over the speakers. In an instant, he lit his body on fire and smashed the giant lacrima. Happy cheered as Chris landed with a smile and high fived the blue feline. The girl didn't understand why, but she wanted to know more about what he meant.

"Why? Why do you want to save your guild?" she asked finally. The pinkette turned to her, with a confused look.

"Why wouldn't I?" he asked back.

"Well, you could always join another guild, since yours would have been destroyed."

"Hell no!" he growled. She was taken aback by his response. "First off, there's no place I'd rather be than with my friends at Fairy Tai. It's my home, so I will protect it. But even if the building were to be destroyed, the guild would still exist." he said with a smile.

"How!?" she asked, wanting to know what he meant.

"As long as we trust and protect each other, the guild will always be a part of us, in our hearts. Plus, Gramps would just rebuild it!" he laughed. Happy giggled and landed on the pinkette's head.

"He's right. Fairy Tail exists within all of us, even me!" he said, turning around and untying his bag. On the little feline's back, a green Fairy Tail mark could be seen. "See?"

The girl just stared at the two. _Family? Trust? Protect?_ She thought. A smile and blush fell on her face. _That… that might be nice._ But her smile faded when she noticed a change in the pressure around her. She gazed at the dragon slayers face to find a wide eyed, worried, and then angry expression on his face.

"Sarah," he said, gritting his teeth, "and Gajeel." The pinkette was gone in an instant, leaving her and a worried blue feline behind.

"Uh oh." exclaimed the blue feline.

"What?"

"He's wanted to beat Gajeel for a little while now, not only because he lost originally, but because he had threatened Sarah."

The brunette sighed. "If he lost already, I don't think a couple days of resting will give him any chance of victory."

"You'd be surprised what he can do." the feline said. "When it comes to people he cares about, he'd do anything for them."

Skye stared at Happy, and then looked in the direction that Chris ran off in. "Well, for his sake, I hope he can find enough energy to fight him."

_Every ounce of it_. She thought, as she gathered wind beneath her and flew after the angry dragon slayer with Happy in tow.

* * *

Gray in the meantime, was dealing with Juvia, and seemed to be faring well against her attacks, but he still hadn't managed to land a hit on her yet. He was growing more frustrated by the minute. His ice magic should've given him the upper hand against her water magic, but yet she hadn't moved from her spot. Growing tired of this fight, he slid down the shingled roof toward the edge, grabbing it, and smashing through a window. He began to formulate a plan for dealing with the rain woman as he ran, but was swallowed up by water and pulled back up to the roof.

_Man! She just doesn't give up!_ he thought, narrowly dodging a spiral of water. His eyes widened at the heat he felt, as it passed by, looking at the bluenette, who was preparing to get off another attack.

"I don't think so!" he growled and rushed her, activating his magic. He reached out as water splashed at him, and froze it. He smirked but then it faded to that of embarrassment. He had frozen the water around her, trapping her in ice, but he wasn't careful enough.

His hand was groping her chest.

"Holy shit!" he yelled, wide eyed as he yanked his hand away. "I-I'm so sorry!"

The bluenette, had her eyes closed, and was blushing furiously, but she had clearly enjoyed the moment, leaving him clueless as to why.

She blushed and turned away from him after she broke free. "Y-You're so bold~"

"I said I didn't mean t-"

"Juvia means you taking your clothes off."

"Fuck!" he yelled in embarrassment, putting his clothes back on. He really wished this habit would go away. It was becoming unbearable.

"Look! Back off and tell your master to get his ass out of here! You've come for Sarah, right?"

This got the bluenette's attention. She stared at him. "Yes, we have come for Sarah Heartfilia."

"Well, too bad." he stated, "She's one of us. I'd rather give up my life than give her to you!"

Suddenly, the bluenette shot multiple blasts of scalding water at him once more. "Juvia will make her **PAY**!" she yelled with fury.

Gray sweat dropped at her reaction, and continued trying to avoid being boiled alive.

"What the hell are you mad at Sarah for!?" he yelled back.

She continued a barrage of scalding water attacks as the ice mage attempted to freeze them. The time between her attacks, however, was too short of a time to get off one of his own. own. Panicking, he froze the roof beneath them, forcing her to slip on it. He instantly realized that he was about to send her flying off the side of the tall building, and since he didn't want to know of her water body would protect her, he grabbed her hand at the last minute, freezing his lower body to the roof. This surprised the bluenette. The touch made her blush, but the gesture was the main cause to her red face.

The noirette pull her up and she sat beside him, wondering why he saved her. Sure she felt that they were meant to be, but they were on opposite sides of this conflict. Why would he go out of his way to help an opponent, especially after they threatened a friend of his.

"Why did you help Juvia?" she asked.

He looked at her and sighed. "It wouldn't be right if I let you fall to your death." he said. She blushed at that comment once more.

"So," he continued, "we gonna go at it again" he said with a smirk.

Her eyes shifted to hearts, as she passed out, leaving the ice mage confused and worried. "Hey! What's wrong!?" he yelled as she lay with a blissful expression on her face.

* * *

All she felt was pain as she felt herself sway back and forth on the dragon slayer's shoulder. She knew where she was being taken, but couldn't do a thing about it. As she recalled what happened moments before, she felt the guilt well up within her. She hated being the cause of her friends suffering. They wouldn't have suffered if she'd gone with being taken back to her father in the first place.

Your one of us now, a part of Fairy Tail's family. If they mess with one of us, they'll have to face us all!

That one statement flashed through her mind, reminding her of what she was now a part of: a family. And not just any family, one that'd never turn on each other no matter what.

In a couple moments, she felt Gajeel stop moving.

"Why hello, Gajeel." said the voice of Jose. "I see you've brought the girl. She's alive I hope, otherwise this whole event will not mean a thing."

"Gihihi," chuckled the iron dragon slayer, pulling her off his shoulder and letting her fall to the floor. She could barely move as it was, so his action just made the pain more intense.

"Well, lets find out!" he said as he kicked her in the ribs, launching her into a wall. She cried out in pain at the contact, falling limp once more as she hit the floor again.

"Well done." said Jose, obviously pleased. "As expected of the strongest of Phantom Lord."

"The faries are so weak, It was almost too easy!" Gajeel boasted.

"Now with this done," Jose said, as Sarah turned her head to him, "I think it's about time to eradicate the pests."

The man was tall, with long, dark red hair. He wore a blue jacket with a red shoulder cover on his left shoulder. His mustache was long and thin, running in a across his upper lip and down along the sides of his mouth. His green eyes gaze at her before he stood up and left. As he did, he gave one final message to the iron dragon slayer.

"Make sure to watch her, Gajeel."

The noirette cracked his knuckles and grinned evilly. "Of course."

Sarah grimaced at what he was about to do. He then started throwing punches with his club attacks, knocking her around the room, increasing her pain. But yet, she held in her cries of pain, and replaced the pain on her face into a smile.

"You surprise me." he chuckled. "Earlier, you were screaming in pain, but yet you smile now? I like that, but I'd rather here those cries of yours!" he cackled as he continued landing blow after blow on her.

Throughout this time, two of the other Phantom Lord wizards, urge him to stop, saying he's taking it too far. He just looked at them, and grunting. "I'm bored, so I'm passing the time." He then proceeded on with his attacks. When he heard the blonde chuckle out loud, he got rather annoyed.

"The hell's so funny, blondie?" he growled.

"I pity you." she said, taring him dead in the eyes, with a confident look on her face. He growled at her and hit her again. Once again she stood, clutching her side. "You know what? I dare you to finish me! Kill me! And if you do, you'll face the might and wrath of the worlds most terrifying guild!" she smirked. "They'll NEVER stop hunting you!"

"Oh really?" he smirked. "I like the sound of that!" He dashed at her, aiming to end her once and for all. Sarah closed her eyes, and embraced her coming end, but it never came. When she opened them, a roaring heat enveloped the room as a pink head of hair stood before her, stopping the iron dragon slayer from going any further. Gajeel could see the rage in the boy's green eyes.

Warmth filled her heart as she smiled at her flaming friend. Chris. she thought with happiness welling inside her.

He smirked. "I thought I smelt a rat."

"Well, this rat's about to kick your ass!" Chris growled in response.

The fire dragon slayer smashed a flaming fist into Gajeel's face, sending him flying across the room. Sarah could feel the heat from him as he stood between her and Gajeel, who was steadying himself like nothing happened.

From the hole in the floor that Chris had created, a brunette who was new to Sarah and happy floated up. Sarah took notice of the blue wind beneath the girl, as well as the Phantom Lord symbol on her left shoulder, causing her to wonder why Happy was flying with her. She grabbed the felines tail, yanking him to her.

"Explain. Now." she ordered. With a few quick nods, Happy explained Chris' fight with the girl, and how she was a so called Demon Slayer. She caught on quick, and probably guessed that Chris had made an impression on her like he'd done on the first time they'd met. Though she didn't know what to think when Happy described her as a sadist. Skye stood by them as they and the other Phantom Lord wizards backed away form the fight that was about to occur.

All of them knowing the destructive potential of a dragon slayer, they didn't want to get tangled in a battle between two of them.

In an instant, they were at it, and a powerful burst of energy went off as the two collided, almost destroying the building in one shot.

* * *

If I'm going to be honest, not my best interpenetration of Gray and Juvia's fight, but oh well. I'm cutting necessary corners to get to where I want this story to be. The fact that Chris also just cut off Skye as she was about to get serious, just points to the fact he wasn't there to play games, and was there to save his guild.

Also, I didn't include much of the other fights because I didn't see the point. They WILL be mentioned in the next chapter as to what happened and the outcome, but it won't be much.

I'm excited to see how the next chapter turns out, and would really like someone to beta read it so I can upload it with the least mistakes possible, but first, a **WARNING. The next chapter _MIGHT_ be longer than the rest. More details in the notes of the next chapter.**

Lastly, **FEEL FREE TO LEAVE A REVIEW, LEAVE A QUESTION IN A REVIEW OR IN A PM, AND AS ALWAYS, THANKS FOR READING! :D**


	10. Ch10 - The Power of a Dragon

Hey all! It's finally come to it: chapter 10 and what I'm calling the final chapter of the Phantom arc of this story. I hope you all enjoy it, as I was debating how to end it. The next chapter will start a new arc, possibly on track with the anime, but maybe not. :D

New(er) characters and ages:

\- None as of this chapter! :P but I want to mention, the year here is 2017

**I DON'T OWN FAIRY TAIL, IT'S QUOTES(If you've spotted them :P), OR IT'S CHARACTERS, HIRO MASHIMA DOES(lucky boi), ENJOY, AND FEEL FREE TO WRITE A REVIEW!**

Key for story(More will be added **IF **needed):

**BOLD** \- anger, attack/magic names

_Italic_ \- thoughts, dreams

* * *

Dodging falling debris isn't as easy as it sounds. Even for mages who can use wind magic to slay demons. Sarah, Happy, Skye, and the other wizards besides the two brawling dragon slayers ran for their life, trying to avoid being crushed by parts of of the building they were in. Every time the two would get a hit off or clash, more rubble fell from above, almost killing at least one of those present. Skye eventually convinced everyone to gather around her, as she made a sphere of blue tinted air, protecting them from the falling debris.

"This is insane!" one of the Phantom wizards cried. "How the hell can they take those hits and throw ones just like them!"

"Their monsters!" yelled another.

_In that sense, you're kind of right._ thought Sarah. _And apparently, I'm supposed to be the same as them._

While they all now could rest easily and not worry about being crushed, the two dragon slayers continued to slug it out.

As they both reared their heads back, they released their respective breath attacks.

"**Fire Dragon's Roar**!"

"**Iron Dragon's Roar!**"

The two spirals of the slayers' elements clashed, ripping through one another smashing into the respective opponent. Smoke clouded the fight, but the clashing went on and on.

"It kind of scares me." commented Happy, causing all of the wizards within the air bubble to turn to him. "I've never seen him like this. He get angry at times, but never this angry." he said with a worried look on his face. Sarah looked at the pinkette fighting. She hadn't known him long, but this was a side she hadn't seen before. His eyes showing no sign of holding back on his attacks.

"**Fire Dragon's Claw**!" he growled as as his feet light with flames and began kicking at Gajeel. Not long after, his hands lit on fire.

"**Fire Dragon's Wing Attack**!" he yelled as he slashed his hands at his foe, with whip-like fire slashing forward.

Gajeel just smirked and called out his move. "**Iron Dragon's Club**!"

The timing was perfect, in which he dispelled the flames coming at him leaving them both looking untouched, but slightly tired. The room's one wall had already crumbled mostly, leaving them in the sunlight of the day.

"You know pinky, you're starting to get on my nerves, but I'll admit, you're a little bit better than when I kicked your ass before!" he laughed, earning a glare from the fire dragon slayer.

"Shut up, metal head!" he growled.

"Oh, now you're gonna get it!"

Gajeel extended his right arm to the side and called out, "**Iron Dragon's Sword**!"

A large, jagged edged sword formed in place of his arm, and began to rotate like a chainsaw. The iron dragon slayer grinned and jumped at Chris, swinging it at him. Chris managed to escape it's direct hit, but the force of the impact, knocked him into another wall. Pain spread throughout his body, as he discarded his vest to the side. He narrowed his eyes, trying to weigh what would come next.

"Iron Dragon's Scales!"

Gajeel's body, slowly began to turn into a shiny steely color. The onlookers eyes widened at that. The entirety of Gajeel was now covered in the steel, dragon scales.

"H-How?" muttered Sarah. Dragon Slayer magic was said to be able to slay dragons, as she was told. She didn't know all the details, but a dragon's hide was said to be impenetrable, even by some of the most advanced and powerful magic throughout history. If Gajeel was able to use the power of a dragon's scaly skin to his advantage, Chris was going to struggle greatly.

The pinkette scowled at the iron dragon slayer, and prepared to attack him. Unfortunately, Gajeel beat him to the punch, literally. The noirette closed in on him fast, winding up a punch.

"Iron Dragon's Hard Fist!" he yelled as he thrusted his fist at Chris, who attempted to block it with his arms. The result: Chris flying into another wall. As he stood tried to stand once more, he could feel the pain coursing through his body. He looked over at his friends, and gave them a reassuring smile before going back at it with Gajeel.

Sarah could see he was getting tired, but so was Gajeel, giving her hope that Chris could overpower him somehow and win. Suddenly, when the two separated, Gajeel grabbed a steel bar from the debris around them, held it up to his mouth and bit into it. Sarah's mouth almost hit the floor as she watched Gajeel chomp at the steel bar until he ate the whole thing.

"What the hell was that!? How!?"

"Being Dragon Slayers," Happy said, "they are able to take on the qualities of dragons. That even includes the ability of consuming of their own element. For Gajeel, it's metal, and for Chris, it's fire."

"Same for Demon Slayers as well." chimed in Skye. "Every day I see Gajeel chow down on tons of metal."

Gajeel wiped his mouth, clearly satisfied with his 'meal', and chuckled. "Now that I've eaten, I feel re-energized."

"Oi! Don't go stealing my lines!" Chris growled.

"Gihihi, what the hell do I care!" Gajeel laughed and charged Chris with newfound speed. The fire dragon slayer. The fire dragon slayer couldn't keep up, swing furiously with his fists, and not being able to land a single hit on Gajeel.

"If only he had fire." cried Happy.

Sarah tried to think. How could they get him some fire to consume? Suddenly, she froze and her memory switched on, pulling her back in time to when she was little.

* * *

_She was about eight, and her mother had just passed away. The poor girl never had a moments peace. She would constantly be thinking about her mother, and watched as her father grow colder to her. The servants around their mansion attempted to help her, but nothing seemed wot work. One day, Sarah wandered off into the forest behind the estate, crying her eyes out again._

_She would sometimes come out here with her mother to play with some animals that had grown rather fond of her. Thinking about that only made her cry even more, until something picked her up. Scared and upset, she looked at her captor, only to have her eyes widen._

_It was a dragon._

_It was sitting in the small lake in the woods, covered in beautiful, blue scales, with a tan underbelly from what she could see. Her eyes were the color of the sea, and horns coming from the back edges of it's head. She could see the wings folded on it's back, and shook and stared at the large beast._

_"Who are you, and what are you doing here, little human?" a female voice growled, as her sea green eyes met her watery, chocolate brown ones._

_"U-um," she sniffed, rubbing her nose with her arm. "I-I…" That was all she said before she started crying again. Clearly seeing she was upset, the dragon's eyes widened and placed the little girl in the palm of her hand, holding her close to her body. _

_"Shh, little one, don't cry." she said, regretting her tone earlier. _

_When the dragon finally managed to calm the girl down, she spoke. "You seem familiar to me." she said, "and yet, I have never met you before." _

_Sarah looked up at the dragon, wondering why she seemed familiar. Suddenly, she remembered a comment most people made when seeing her._

_"Did you know my mother?" she asked, curiously._

_The dragon, narrowed her eyes. "I am not quite sure little one. What is your name?"_

_"S-Sarah, Sarah Heartfilia." she said. _

_The dragon smiled at her and nodded. "Then that would explain it. You are a spitting image of her." This confirmed Sarah's suspicion. This dragon had met her mother. "I indeed knew Layla. She was a kind and caring person. Is she doing well?"_

_She tried to stop the tears from flowing, but couldn't keep them from coming out. Seeing her distress, the dragon comforted the girl, understanding that the woman was dead._

_"Oh poor dear." she said, nuzzling the girl. "I am so sorry to hear of her passing. I-" she cut herself off, seeing that the girl was asleep in her large, scaly arms. She smiled, before wincing at a pain in her side. __Trying not to mind it, she lay the girl on the grass in front of the water, surrounding her with her arms._

_"She's like her mother." she said to herself. Smiling, she let the girl nap, and kept watch._

_When she woke up, the girl found herself surrounded by the dragon's arms, protecting her from whatever would wish to do her harm. She rubbed her eyes and yawned, the looked up at the dragon. _

_"Hello?" she asked, causing the dragon to gaze at her with a smile._

_"Awake I see." she said. "Do you feel any better?"_

_The girl nodded and smiled. "T-Thank you! Oh! I'm sorry, but what do I call you?" she asked._

_This surprised the dragon. Normally, humans were afraid of her kind, but that just made her smile even more. "My name is Cordelia." she replied. "I am known as the Water Dragon Queen."_

_Sarah stared in awe. Not only did she meet an actual dragon, but not just any, a dragon queen. She grinned at Cordelia. "Nice to meet you!" she chirped. She had forgotten her sadness before, embracing the joy of making a friend. _

_Sarah suddenly took notice to the red color in the water, spotting a wound on the dragon's left side. She gasped, "Oh! You're hurt!"_

_The dragon sighed. "Indeed. But do not worry, it isn't as bad as you think."_

_"B-But-" the Cordelia rubbed her head with her large hand. "I told you I'd be fine, so do not worry." she then caught on to another scent of her distress. "I sense you are troubled by something else my dear. Something about magic?" she asked._

_The girl nodded, looking at the ground. "I've tried hard, but I never get it right." she said. "Papa thinks I have no ability."_

_This angered the dragon. "A father would dare say that to a child?" she growled. Suddenly, an idea occurred to her. "How about you prove him wrong?" she said smiling._

_"H-How? I can't use magic." she cried._

_"I will teach you."_

_"W-What?"_

_"I said, I will teach you. It will be difficult, but I will help you to learn a very rare type of magic, my dear." she said. "Only a few remain that are able to use this power. Once used to slay dragons themselves."_

_Sarah's eyes widened. "B-But you're a dragon! I-I don't want to kill you" she cried. _

_"You misunderstand my dear." she said. "Just because it was used for that purpose, and still can be, doesn't mean you have to. Use it to better yourself, to help those around you, to protect those who can't do so themselves, and protect those you cherish." _

_Sarah stood in awe at the offer, and agreed with a fast nod and a smile plastered over her face._

* * *

At remembering that, Sarah looked at her hands, realizing what she was capable of. She charged out of the air bubble and toward the nearest machinery, ready to make her move. Chris and Gajeel, both watched with wide eyes as the blonde jumped into the air, eyes closed, drawing back a punch.

_"Use it to better yourself, to help those around you, to protect those who can't do so themselves, and protect those you cherish."_

She focused deep within her, and yelled it out.

"**Water Dragon's Iron Fist**!"

As her arm shot toward the machines, it was enveloped in spiraling water. After connecting with the the machine, she jumped back, just enough to escape the majority of the blast. She was, however, knocked backwards toward a wall, but was caught by the flying, blue feline, who brought her safey into the protection of the air bubble. She was passed out, but other wise fine. Fire spewed out of the metal, and overcame the two previously brawling dragon slayers. Gajeel covered his face, as the flames started to swirl to one point, his eyes widening when he realized what was happening.

Chris was consuming the flames.

After all of them were cleared, Chris wiped his mouth and smirked.

"I'm all fired up!" he growled.

"Tch, so what if you ate a few flames! I'll still kill you!" growled Gajeel.

"**Iron Dragon's Roar**!"

"**Fire Dragon's Roar!**"

As the two powers combined once again, they connected with the respective target. Gajeel, smirked thinking he had injured the pinkette but was surprised to see him standing, still looking rather okay. Gajeel growled, and then everyone except Chris, including the now conscious Sarah, gasped at the crack they heard. Gajeel's steely scales had been cracked beside his right eye.

"Why you-" was all he said before Chris charged him with a flaming kick to the head. Gajeel was utterly stunned.

"**Iron Dragon's Lance: Demon Logs**!" he called out as steel spikes jetted from his arms at the fire dragon slayer, who smirked as he dodged them with ease.

_W-What the hell is happening!? How is he doing that!?_ He thought, panicking. He roared loudly and charged at Chris.

"Fuck you you flaming punk! **Iron Dragon's**-" he stopped when he saw Chris completely light up in flames.

"Same to you!" he growled. "**Fire Dragon's Sword Horn**!" he yelled, launching forward, connecting his head with Gajeel's abdomen, knocking the slayer back into a wall.

"This is for my friends that you hurt!" he yelled, then proceeded to take a stance, and summoned a magic circle.

"**Dragon Slayer's Secret Art**!"

Happy smirked, while all the rest gaped at the pinkette as fire once again surrounded him, funneling around his fist.

"**Crimson Lotus: Fire Dragon's Fist**!"

He charged Gajeel, connecting the attack to his face, cracking his steel armor, and knocking him through the wall. The entire building shook, collapsing at the force of the attack.

As the smoke cleared, Skye dropped the spell protecting them, collapsing from the consumption of energy. Happy and Sarah looked upon Chris standing victorious, over Gajeel, who was sprawled out a floor below them, groaning in pain, his skin was back to it's original form. Chris suddenly collapsed, breathing a sigh of relief, smiling at the blonde and the blue feline. Returning the smile, they helped Skye up, but then snapped their heads to an explosion, not to far away in the rubble.

* * *

Erza collapsed, leaning on her sword. Before her stood Jose, who had his arm outstretched toward her. He had just seemingly defeated her, as he announce his reasons.

"Such admirable strength of heart...yes, you are truly a woman worth killing!" he grinned.

"Why?" she growled, looking back at Gray, Mira, and Elfman, who had attempted to assist her. They were unconscious, face down on the rubble covered floor. She glared back at the wizard saint. "Why do you do this!?"

"Oh my dear Erza, you'd never understand. But I will tell you this." he grinned evilly. "Throughout all this time, Do you understand why it is that I never killed Makarov outright? Despair. It was to show him despair. How would he feel to open his eyes and find his beloved guild and his beloved children all completely destroyed? Ahahah...such sorrow he would feel. I will kill that man only once I have made him despair and sorrow! I cannot simply kill him! I must make him suffer, suffer, **suffer to the very end**!" he smirked, and went for the killing blow. Erza closed her eyes, in acceptance of her fate.

Suddenly, a familiar blinding light and warmth overcame her. Jose stopped dead in his tracks, narrowing his eyes and smirking.

"Ohohoh, look what the cat dragged in."

There, above them on a pile of rubble, stood Makarov, wearing his white, wizard saint robe. His face stern. The three unconscious wizards, slowly came to, realizing their master had arrived.

"Leave, Erza." he said sternly, his eyes never leaving Jose. "Take the others with you." The others attempted to argue, only to be shut down by Erza.

"We would only be in his way." she said, shaking her head. As they left, Makarov pointed his finder at Jose, the tip glowing a bright, white light.

"Originally, I had no business with those small fry," he said, "but once I'm finished with you, I'll make sure to **slaughter them**!" he smirked, his eyes going black. The fight between them began, shots of Jose's Shade magic and Makarov's Light magic, going off, creating large explosions as the two wizard saints fought. The fight was brutal, and onlookers from as far as the edge of the city feared the worst. After a while of fighting, Makarov growled, having enough of Jose's persistence.

"I will give you to the count of three to bow and surrender." he announced. Jose scoffed.

"You expect the number-one guild in the country to bow down to you?!"

"**One**," he counted as he held his hands apart, facing each other, one upside down.

Jose growled.

"**Two**," Makarov continued, as a ball of light formed between the hands, and switched their positions.

"**NEVER!**" yelled Jose as he shot a dark blast at Makarov.

"**Three, your time is up****!**" Makarov growled as he clapped his hands together, crushing the ball of light, as it shone brighter. "**Fairy Law****!**" The light brightened to the point that everyone around the battlefield would be blinded. As it faded, a now pale Jose stood, his arms up in an attempt to block the light. His eyes where wide and hair whitened. He was in utter shock and fear, not moving other than his shaking.

Makarov hopped down from the pile of rubble and walked away, as some Phantom wizards arrived, in shock. With his back turned to them, Makarov began to speak.

"This war is over. If you even dare to attack my children again, I will wipe out your entire guild without hesitation." he said.

He turned and pointed to them with a funny look on his face. "Now, you kids run along now, and take Jose!" he chirped.

Throughout the city, the wizards of Fairy Tail cheered in victory. Truly, it was their victory, but also a loss. When Makarov got down to Erza and the rest, the Magic Council's guards were there, ready to take them into questioning. This, causing him great grief, made the old man cry in agony to have to deal with the Council again. "Whyyyy?"

"Master!"

* * *

Meanwhile, up upon the ruins of the guild, Chris rolled over to the edge of the floor he was on, gazing down at Gajeel who was sitting up now.

"Oi! Metal head!" he called, earning a glare from the iron dragon slayer.

"The fuck do you want?!"

"Where did you learn your dragon slayer magic?"

Gajeel looked at him and huffed.

"I've never met another person who could use the same magic as me before." Chris continued. "You could at least tell me that much!"

"Oh shut it!" Gajeel growled. They sat in silence for a while.

"Metalicana."

"Huh?"

"The Iron Dragon, Metalicana." Gajeel repeated.

"What?" Chris cried excited. "I knew it! You were taught by a dragon?"

"You too?"

"So where is he now?"

"Who knows?"

"Where is he now?!"

"I said I didn't know!

Man Just talkin' to you makes my brain hurt" growled Gajeel.

"Say that again!" pushed Chris.

"It disappeared. One day he just simply disappeared without saying a word. The jerk." he grumbled.

"Was it on July 7th, nine years ago?

"Wait, do you know where the bastard went!?"

"I'm looking for Igneel," Chris responded. "a fire dragon. He also disappeared then."

"Two dragons, disappear on the same day. Strange." said Gajeel puzzled.

As the blonde watched the two start to bicker about who needed to leave, she began to wonder.

_Where did you go, Cordelia? _She thought, looking up at the coming night sky. After they quit their bickering, she, Chris, and Happy went to their homes to rest, needing it after the conflict, and for the questioning from the Council's guards.

* * *

Thanks for reading number 10! I appreciate you reading this far, and hope you'll stick around for more! :D

Sarah is now been confirmed as a Water Dragon Slayer. I haven't got everything figured out in regards to her spells, well, her more complex spells at least, so I'll be accepting some ideas from you all! :D

**ANOTHER NOTE!: The July 7th, seven years ago, doesn't work cause they're two years older, pls don't hate me **

Sarah's spells:

\- Water Dragon's Roar

\- Water Dragon's Iron Fist

\- Water Dragon's Wing Attack

\- Other's when the time comes :D

Lastly, **FEEL FREE TO LEAVE A REVIEW, LEAVE A QUESTION IN A REVIEW OR IN A PM, AND AS ALWAYS, THANKS FOR READING! :D**


	11. Ch11 - A Flash of Hostility

Hey all! It's time for a new chapter of this story: number 11! Forgive me for the beginning, I was going for the randomness and comedic acts that Fairy Tail displays on a regular basis.

New(er) characters and ages:

\- NOTE! this will be down at the bottom, so there will be no spoilers. :P

**I DON'T OWN FAIRY TAIL, IT'S QUOTES(If you've spotted them :P), OR IT'S CHARACTERS, HIRO MASHIMA DOES(lucky boi), ENJOY, AND FEEL FREE TO WRITE A REVIEW!**

Key for story(More will be added **IF **needed):

**BOLD** \- anger, attack/magic names

_Italic_ \- thoughts, dreams

* * *

The next day, Sarah found herself wondering how she ever go into this mess, but she couldn't have stopped it even if she tried. The council had been understanding with the situation, and promised to look into he father's involvement. They had even ordered that Phantom Lord be disbanded. Thinking about that, she wondered how Skye felt about it. As she walked into the guildhall, she instantly found out.

"What the fuck?" she said, staring at the scene before her.

Chris seemed to be struggling with the short brunette on his ankle. She had her whole body wrapped around it and was purring like a kitten. Everyone in the guild was looking at the situation exactly like her, not having a clue as to what was going on.

"What the hell are you doing!?" he yelled out, shaking his leg in every direction, trying to throw her off.

"I'm showing you my love, Chris~" she purred. Sarah's eye twitched at that, and a slight pang of jealously went through her. She stomped over to the two and pried the girl off him.

"The hell is wrong with you!?" she yelled.

"Nothing. I'm showing him how much I love him." Skye argued.

"She liiiiikes him~" sung Happy.

"Yeeessss~" replied the brunette.

"Don't go copying him!" she yelled.

Chris was hiding behind Gray, trying to put the ice mage between him and his stalker. "She followed me home, and all the way here!"

"Don't hide behind me!" Gray growled.

"Your clothes, Gray." said Mira from the bar.

"Da fuck!?"

Makarov could be seen in the corner, praying that he'd retired already. Sarah sweat dropped at that, but then turned to a familiar head of blue hair.

"Levy!" she cried, hugging the bluenette, who returned the hug.

Jet and Droy were talking with some of the other guild members, while gawking at Chris being chased around by what they thought was a twelve year old. Suddenly, a blue gust of wind threw them against the wall.

"I'm **not** twelve! I'm seventeen!" she growled.

"Your still a minor." commented Erza, who wanted her to calm down. The girl growled at the redhead, before quickly learning that you don't mess with Erza. As she pulled her head out of the ground, she glared, with teary eyes at the female knight.

"You'll pay for that!" she growled.

"What did you say?"

"Nothing!" she quickly yelped, hiding behind the bar. Chris and Gray were also shaking at her short temper. Suddenly, Sarah spotted a blue haired female behind one of the pillars. She wondered who it was, but realized she was staring at Gray, who once again was shirtless.

"Gray, your clothes."

"This is fucking ridiculous!" he cried and scrambled to put them back on. Shrugging it off, she and Levy sat down and began to talk about the thing they had in common: reading.

"So, did you hear about the book convention coming up?" asked the bluenette.

Sarah nodded. "Yeah! I was planning on going, would you like to go together?"

"Now there's no way I could refuse!" laughed Levy. "Onto another topic though. I hear your a Water Dragon Slayer?" she said, her curiosity evident. Sarah wondered who told the bluenette about it. She glanced at Chris who was already in a fight with Gray, with Skye cheering the pinkette on. She sighed and smiled at her friend. "Yeah. I found out just in time too. If I hadn't, I don't know what would have happened."

"How did you find out in the midst of all the fighting?"

"Remember when I told you my memories were sealed away? Well, I just recalled my meeting with my dragon, and, well, I just acted on it." she said.

"Wow!" exclaimed Levy. "That's really cool! Now we have a demon slayer and three dragon slayers in the guild!"

Sarah stared at her blankly. "Three dragon slayers?"

The bluenette nodded with a nervous look. "You remember Gajeel, right?"

Her eyes widened, realizing what Levy was saying, only to have her suspicions confirmed when the door burst open. The man himself walked in with his black attire, and his long, spiky, black hair. On his left shoulder, a black Fairy Tail mark was shone in all it's glory. Though what stood out most was how he looked like he'd been in a fight.

"Oi, flame head!" he growled, causing heads to turn and narrow their eyes at the slayer. Sarah noticed Jet and Droy look away, and a worried look come over Levy's face, puzzling her, but she turned her head back to the iron dragon slayer, who was staring down Chris. Surprising her, Chris calmly walked up to the brute and stood beside him, facing the door. His nose twitched, like he was smelling something. His eyes grew to ones of anger. His fists clenched and he growled.

"He attacked you, didn't he?" he asked Gajeel.

Gajeel nodded, glancing at the pinkette beside him. "Yeah, but don't stick your nose in other peoples business." he said back.

"You're a part of the guild now. I can't sit back and let this go!" he growled and slammed the door behind him as he left, leaving Gajeel and the rest. The noirette sighed, and walked over to the bar. She heard him order a bowl of nuts, bolts, and screws. Mira sweat dropped but complied with a smile on her face, though it didn't seem forced.

Sarah was completely and utterly confused. Too much was happening at once. She heard the name of the other bluenette following Gray around to be Juvia, who was one of the Element Four in Phantom Lord, and the one defeated by Gray, meaning they had three transferred members. The two females stalking their respective crushes, which Sarah didn't care to see was another thing, and now Gajeel showing up, looking like he'd been in a fight, with Jet, Droy, and Levy acting weird when he showed up. This was getting too much.

And who attacked Gajeel? Chris mentioned the person to be a he, but she didn't understand who it was.

She looked at Levy. "Explain, now. You know something." The bluenette sighed and told her about what happened earlier this morning.

* * *

_Levy walked into the park, where she was supposed to meet Jet and Droy. They were all healed up from the experience with Gajeel. They had agreed and been recommended to go on an easier mission, for the sake of fully healing. She found them standing underneath the large tree, just as they had before. They waved her over, in which she happily complied. When she came fully over, she didn't understand what was wrong since their faces were looking past her with hate in their eyes. When she turned around, her eyes narrowed to find the source of their previous injuries. _

_Gajeel was walking toward them. _

_"What do you want, Gajeel?" she asked, rather annoyed he showed up. He just huffed._

_"Relax shrimp, I ain't here to hurt you or anything." he turned his left shoulder to them, showing off his Fairy Tail mark. This was certainly a surprise to the three of them. After all he did, Makarov had let him into the guild? It was unthinkable._

_"The name's Levy." she snapped, causing him to growl. _

_"Chill shrimp, like I said, I ain't gonna hurt ya!" Jet and Droy stepped in front of her, ready to beat down on him._

_"Well, if it isn't one of the disgraced Phantom Lord wizards, Black Steel Gajeel!"_

_The four turned to face a muscular man, with short, spiky blond hair, and grey eyes looking upon them. His face held a rather twisted grin on his face, with a distinct, lightning bolt shaped scar running on the right side of his face, running on his eye. Over his ears were set of headphones, with singular spikes pointing from them. His large overcoat hung on his shoulders, covering most of his leopard print shirt, and extended down to the mid calf of his red, baggy pants._

_Levy, Jet, and Droy's eyes widened. "Laxus!" exclaimed Levy. "What are you doing here?"_

_Gajeel glared at the man. "What's it to you?"_

_Laxus chuckled. "You remember what you did to the guild, don't you? And yet, you have the nerve to join us?" he said. He had gone from chuckling to laughing now. "So pitiful! You get beat, and you run **begging** for forgiveness!"_

_Levy watched as Gajeel stood there, taking the insult, and not moving a muscle._

_"And **you**," he pointed to the other three. "You and the other weaklings let them get the best of you." he shook his head. "That old geezer doesn't know what the hell he's doing. He should just retire already and hand the guild over to me." he said, pointing his thumb at himself, glaring at them. "I won't let the guild become any weaker than it already is. Once I'm in charge, **all** of you puny wizards will be out!"_

_He raised his arm to the sky, and a bolt of lightning came down and struck Gajeel. He cried out in pain as the bolt held steady on him, as Levy, Jet, and Droy all watched as he cried out in agony. When the attack stopped, the saw Gajeel steady himself and look Laxus dead in the eyes. _

_"That… that all… you got?" he challenged, staring down the blond. Laxus growled in retort, and sent another lightning bot down on the noirette, who attempted to hold in his pain. Levy watched as he took the attacks, but she couldn't stand watching him be hurt, even if he had deserved it. Apparently, neither could Jet or Droy._

_"Stop, Laxus! That's enough!" Jet yelled._

_Laxus turned to them, and yelled, "Weakling should stay quiet!" He thrust his hand toward them, lightning rocketing towards Levy, who's eyes widened in shock, realizing she might die. She shut her eyes, waiting for the blow to make contact, but it never came. When she opened her eyes, Gajeel was standing in front of her, his arm in the shape of his Iron Dragon's Club, with a large burn mark along the metal._

_"G-Gajeel?!"_

_Laxus raised an eyebrow at Gajeel's action, while Jet and Droy stared in shock. _

_"Satisfied?" he asked. When the blond remained silent, he began to walk away. "Then I have work to do." he growled._

_As he walked away, Levy stared in shock at him, and tried to find the words to say._

_"U-Um, G-"_

_"Just leave me alone." he said, cutting her off. Laxus had disappeared, and she continued to stare at him as he walked away, wondering why he saved her._

* * *

Sarah stared in disbelief at the bluenette before her. Had he really done that? There was no reason for her to lie and make him look good. Of anything, she had all the right to talk bad about him, especially after what he did to them. Yet, here she was, talking about him saving her life.

"And who's this Laxus?" she asked. If he was delivering a beating to Gajeel, he had to be strong. But how come she'd never seen him before at the guild?

Levy's face saddened. He's one of Fairy Tail's strongest mages, classified as an S-Class mage." she said. "Not only is he one of our most powerful, but he's Master Makarov's grandson."

Sarah's eyes widened. "G-Grandson!?"

Nodding, the bluenette continued. "Yeah, I know it's crazy to believe, but he's the most likely successor of Master Makarov if he retires. That's one of the reasons why he hasn't retired already."

"I-I see." The blonde was astonished by the treatment Gajeel, Levy, and others deemed 'weak' received from Laxus. Wasn't Fairy Tail supposed to be a family? How could he do this? She fumed for a second, but then realized what just happened. Chris had noticed Gajeel was attacked by Laxus, and he stormed out of the guild.

_"You're a part of the guild now. I can't sit back and let this go!" _

Oh no, she thought. Levy clearely was on the same page as her, as they stood up in unison and ran out the front door, causing Gray, Erza, Gajeel, Mira, and a few others to turn there heads in worry.

"Where are they off too?" asked Skye, who was sitting next to Gajeel.

"Hmph." Gajeel grunted. "They're going after flame brain, 'cause he's going to try and fight Laxus."

As soon as those words left his mouth, Gray, Erza, Mira, Jet, and Droy, all dashed out of the building, with Happy flying behind them.

The iron dragon slayer shuddered when he felt Makarov's presence. "What did you say?"

Gajeel sighed and explained the situation to the older man, who frowned.

"That boy. I swear, he becomes even closer to being just like his father every day." he growled. He too, dashed out the front door, along with Elfman, who was saying something about Laxus not being 'manly'.

Skye, as well as Juvia who had come out from behind the pillar, were both utterly confused. "Huh?" they both asked harmoniously. Gajeel smacked his forehead and continued to eat his metal.

_These two, I swear._ He groaned inwardly as he took another bite.

* * *

Chris stormed down the streets of Magnolia, attempting to find the blond hair lightning user. He never liked Laxus' attitude toward his guild mates, but this was too far. The pinkette wanted to beat the blond to a pulp.

"Fucking asshole." Chris grumbled, as he turned a corner, accidentally walking into a stranger.

"Watch where your g-" the stranger stopped when he saw the anger in Chris' eyes. Even though it wasn't directed at him, the man quickly walked away.

As Chris resumed his search, he found himself at a bar. He knew Laxus regularly came here from seeing him enter on multiple occasions. Laxus never really talked to anyone, except for a select three, all of which were in Fairy Tail, and were extremely strong. The three formed a group called the Thunder God Tribe. They were Laxus' proclaimed bodyguards. To Chris, it didn't make any sense that someone as powerful as Laxus needed bodyguards.

Among the three, was Bickslow. He used a rather strange magic, in the sense he was able to manipulate dolls, and use them to crush his enemies. He always had a metal mask over his face, though Chris had no clue as to why. His outfit consisted of dark, clothed hoodie, that covered the rest of his head, with vertical, white stripes on the main body section. To give proper description, he looked like an under dressed, weird looking knight, considering his helmet like mask, and his metal shoulder pads.

Next up was the woman known as Evergreen. From what he'd seen, she was a rather medium height woman, wearing a green dress, and blue mid thigh stockings with white sandals. Her Fairy Tail guild mark also laid on the very top her right breast, visible to all. She also seemed to sometimes have what appeared to be fairy wings on her back. Her long, light brown hair, was normally tied up in a ponytail, and she wore ovalish glasses. Her magic seemed to be called Fairy Magic. She could control shining particles of light that came from her body to do whatever she wished.

Lastly, was their leader and the creator of the Thunder God Tribe, Freed Justine. He had long green hair, which covered his right eye, and had two, small lightning bolt style hair strands on the sides of his head. He tended to wear a dark red, knee length coat, and a pair of light colored pants. On his left hip, he donned a rapier, which had a custom made handle, in a curved shape of the Fairy Tail mark, along with having a green mark on the back of his left hand. Though they were rarely seen at the guild, Freed was the one who had the most distance from the others, no one knowing why. He was also a talented Script Magic user, which he sometimes used his rapier to perform.

Laxus, was the only one of the four who was an S-Class wizard, but Chris knew they could easily become that level. He hated to admit it, but they were all probably stronger than him right now, but he didn't care. He wouldn't stop until he'd paid Laxus back for dissing those not as strong as him, and hurting a guild member. Even though Gajeel had done some messed up stuff to the guild members as well, he was willing to repent for it. He knew so when he heard Master Makarov talking to him after the fight with Phantom Lord.

When he walked into the bar, there they stood. All four of them, who looked rather surprised and annoyed to see him.

"Laxus," growled Chris as he lit his fists ablaze, "you're gonna pay for hurting a fellow guild member!"

The three with the blond stepped in front of the lightning wizard, ready to fight, until Laxus waved them off.

"Get out of here, before I kick your ass." he grumbled, causing Chris to leap at him. Laxus simply punched him through the front wall of the bar, causing some people to scream and run. Traffic came to a halt as Chris lay on the pavement, trying to get up.

"You're a hundred years to young to be challenging me." Laxus smirked. "Run along back to your blonde bitch now befo-"

He was cut off, when Chris landed a powerful kick to his face, making him take a step backward to regain his balance. Nothing had prepared him for that attack.

Chris' eyes were filled with hatred as his whole body burned in flames. "**Take that back! Don't you DARE talk about Sarah that way!**" he roared in anger.

Laxus was now seething with anger as lighting jumped all over his body. He snickered "Why you little punk! I'm going to **enjoy** this!" he said, pounding his fists together, ready to tear the fire dragon slayer apart.

* * *

Oh looky, it's Laxus! He's beat up Gajeel, causing Chris to flip out. Now, if you all and I remember correctly, in the anime, Chris normally doesn't stand a chance on his own against the blond brute. Now though, we have three new additions to Fairy Tail! Also, if you have any qualms, confusion, or problems with Skye acting like another Juvia towards Chris, let me know! It's kind of got a part in the story, and I kinda was feeling it again for the randomness that Fairy Tail displays sometimes.

Anyway, I wonder what happens next? Keep reading to find out! :D

New(er) characters and ages:

\- Laxus: 25

\- Bickslow: 24

\- Freed, Evergreen: 20

Lastly, **FEEL FREE TO LEAVE A REVIEW, LEAVE A QUESTION IN A REVIEW OR IN A PM, AND AS ALWAYS, THANKS FOR READING! :D**


	12. C12 - A Brewing Storm

Hey all! It's time for chapter 12! When we left off, Chris found out Gajeel had be assaulted by none other than the lightning user and S-Class wizard, Laxus! Furious, he storms into the bar the blond and the Thunder God Tribe are in, and challenges Laxus, managing to land a hit on him. But this just forces Laxus' hand, causing him to react in favor of fighting the dragon slayer. Lets find out what happens!

**Note:** we have new guest to appear in this chapter for all you... wait, I'm not gonna spoil for you! If you wanna no, read to find out! :3

**I DON'T OWN FAIRY TAIL, IT'S QUOTES(If you've spotted them :P), OR IT'S CHARACTERS, HIRO MASHIMA DOES(lucky boi), ENJOY, AND FEEL FREE TO WRITE A REVIEW!**

Key for story(More will be added **IF **needed):

**BOLD** \- anger, attack/magic names

_Italic_ \- thoughts, dreams

* * *

As she ran, Sarah couldn't help but wonder if Chris was really going to start a fight with this guy. Her fears were confirmed when she and the rest of them heard screams not too far away.

_Oh no,_ she thought, _we're too late._

Sure enough, they arrived to find a badly beaten Chris, embedded into the pavement, and still attempting to get up. She noticed Laxus, who was staring coldly at the fire dragon slayer, with the Thunder God Tribe behind him. He must have noticed their presence, because he snickered and closed his eyes. With that, he turned to them, his bluish, grey eyes boring into their souls.

"Laxus! What are you doing!?" yelled Master Makarov.

The blond grunted. "He came after me, so I taught him a lesson."

Erza began walking up to him. Sarah noticed the fierce look in her eyes. The redhead walked right up to him, not wavering, her eyes never leaving his. He raised a brow.

"You're a disgrace to this guild." she spat coldly. "First Gajeel, and now Chris!? Why would anyone hurt their own family!?"

"First off, we aren't related." he smirked. "And second, they both committed crimes against me, so I just punished them."

"On what basis!?" growled Gray who was now radiating a rather cold aura. Sarah gazed at the beaten Chris, who growled at the noirette.

"D-Don't you dare touch him, Gray! He's mine!"

"Shut up, charcoal breath!"

"You first, pervy popsicle!"

Laxus just laughed at the two wizards' bickering. "This is why I should be in charge! They bicker like children, and fight like them too!" he laughed.

"**Enough Laxus!**" boomed Makarov, sending a shutter down everyone's spine, except for Laxus and the other three. "I will not tolerate your behavior! You think they act like children!? You act like a spoiled child who isn't getting what he wants!"

Laxus glared at his grandfather before turning away from them. "Tch, sure. What're you going to do? Kick me out like **dad**?" he spat as he and the Thunder God Tribe began to walk away. The venom in his voice was evident when he finished that sentence. Sarah began to wonder why, but dismissed it for a moment to help the pinkette up. He kept insisting he was fine, but she wasn't having it.

"Look at you!" she said, " You can barely walk straight!"

"I can too!" he argued. A shiver went down his spine as he slowly turned to an angry Erza, who was glaring at him now.

"You. Will. **Rest**." she growled.

"Yes ma'am!" he saluted.

Sarah sighed, wondering how she got the pink headed ball of energy to listen to her. She made a mental note to ask for advice from the redhead. When the emergency services pulled up, Chris refused to get in the ambulance, but Erza shove him in the vehicle. Sarah opted to ride with the pinkette, along with Happy of course, having Erza and Gray hop in with them. After seeing her scary side, the EMT's and paramedics didn't even try to argue. Instead, they asked if they could keep an eye on the pinkette, which according to Erza and Gray, wouldn't be a problem. At this moment, the blonde questioned their sanity.

That was until she found out the boy's weakness. As soon as they got in, she noticed Chris lying on the floor of the ambulance, cheeks puffed, and face green.

"What's wrong with him? Is he okay?" she asked, worried.

Erza just nodded. "He just gets motion sick. No matter what form of transportation."

That made her do a double take. "Wait. Wasn't he just flying with happy during the fight with Phantom?"

"Hey! I'm not transportation!" said the blue feline, looking quite offended.

"Urgh …. P-please ... kill m-me." Chris groaned, attempting not to puke. In all honesty, she felt bad for him. But he did put himself in this situation when he challenged the blond brute. She'd seen motion sickness, and normally people would only get a little queasy, but this was extreme. What made it worse was when Gray explained the correlation.

"The reason why this idiot gets so sick, is because he's a Dragon Slayer." he said. "It has something to do with their physiology, but we're not quite sure."

"Aye." agreed Happy. "But since Gajeel doesn't have it, you can't prove it's not just Chris."

At that, Gray just laughed. "I'm sure that metal head has the same condition. What do you say, barf boy." Gray taunted.

"F-Fuck.. You.."

As Gray continued laughing, Sarah began to wonder if she'd have that condition. At that moment, she felt fine, but considering she just found out she's a dragon slayer, she feared having the same fate. She shuddered at the thought.

When they got to the hospital, they checked Chris over, to see if he was alright, though Makarov had suggested leaving that job to Porlyusica. Mira eventually convinced him that she needed a break from taking care of the Fairy Tail wizards for a while, considering she'd helped out in the Phantom debacle. They had to cuff the fire dragon slayer to his bed with magic sealing stone, to make sure he didn't run off and do something stupid again. While they were talking to the doctors, Chris could be heard hurling insults and curses at the employees in his room. Sarah just sweat dropped.

_Those poor nurses._ She thought. _They don't deserve that._

"Considering his healing capabilities as a dragon slayer," the doctor said, "he should be released by tomorrow."

"I'm glad, and thank you, doctor." said Makarov.

"What exactly happened? I heard he challenged Laxus again." the doctor asked.

When they told the man, he seemed to understand. As he walked away, Sarah went back to the room to check on the pinkette. When she opened the door, however, he was fast asleep.

She giggled at him and sat beside the bed, watching his chest rise and fall with his steady breathing.

_It was pretty noble though. Even after what he did, you still had to defend him. _She thought with a smile._ Protecting things that matter most._

She eventually left with Happy to go back to the guild and relax. Considering the days events, she just needed some time to settle down.

* * *

Unfortunately, the universe didn't want to give her a break. When she and the other returned, the found Laxus and the Thunder Legion there, but they were being confronted by a man with blue hair. He was wearing a white jacket with black trim, that came down to about his knees, and he had what appeared to be the Wizard Saint symbol on the back of it. She was about to ask what was going on, until Erza spoke up.

"J-Jellal!?" she said, surprised.

The blue haired man turned to them, a red tattoo, ran over his right eye, his expression showing his own surprise.

"Erza?" he said, his face slowly turned to a smile. "It's good to see you."

"Y-Yes it is." she said, causing Sarah to gaze at the female knight. She knew it. The small blush on the redhead's cheeks confirmed it. Erza had a crush on Jellal. But they seemed to know each other, and she didn't know why, but it felt like they knew each other.

"We can catch up later, right now," he said turning back to Laxus, anger spreading over his face, "I have to deal with a **nuisance**."

Laxus chuckled. "You don't scare me, pretty boy. Just because you're a wizard saint, and on the magic council, doesn't mean you have anything over me."

"Actually, I do." Jellal replied. "You attacked Gajeel with intent to kill. So, therefore, I would see that as a crime. Wouldn't you?" he growled. Laxus laughed and smirked. "If you want to take me in, break your little rules and drag me there **dead**. I'm not going otherwise, since I feel I was in the right. Besides," he continued, "I didn't kill the bastard so don't get your panties in a bunch."

Jellal's hands were shaking in fury. "I'm **considering** it."

"What kind of twisted logic is that!?" chimed in Sarah, who'd had enough of the blond. This got everyone's attention, causing Laxus to grin.

"Well, if it ain't the blonde bimbo who started the fight with Phantom!" he laughed. "How's that pink haired idiot doing? He still miss his deadbeat father?" he spat. Sarah was about to jump at him, until Makarov chimed in.

"**Silence your mouth you brat!**" he boomed. "Why do you **insist** on tormenting your own family!?"

"I could ask you the same."

"I didn't torment your father, I exiled him due to his growing evil and nature!" he replied. "I had my reasons and you know them."

"Oh really?" he challenged.

"Laxus," said Jellal. "The rest of the council, as well as I, voted that I stay in Magnolia to watch Fairy Tail's behavior and report back to them. This **includes** individual's actions. If I so much as **sense** you being up to no good, you will force my hand!"

"I really don't give a flying fuck what you say, Jellal. You're not so different from any criminals you have sentenced to prison. I'm surprised they still have you on the council."

With that, Jellal stepped back, obviously taken aback. Before he could retort, Erza had her sword to the blond's throat.

"You **know** what the circumstances were, and he knows what has happened." she said. "But at least he's bettering himself, seeing the error of his ways!"

Laxus just huffed, pushed her blade away, and began to walk away from them. "I don't care. But I'll warn **you**." he said. "If you try to threaten me again, **I'll put you six feet down in a pinewood box.**" he growled as he left, with the Thunder God Tribe in tow.

When the doors shut, Sarah huffed. "He's such an arrogant prick!" earning nods from multiple people in the room. Makarov sighed and headed to his office.

Sarah sat down with Levy, Erza, Gray, and Happy, while the others dispersed once again, doing their own things. Jellal pulled up a chair, joining them.

"What's his problem?" grumbled the blonde.

Jellal sighed. "You heard Laxus and Makarov talk about his father, correct?" When she nodded, he continued, "Years ago, Ivan, Makarov's son and Laxus' father, began to try and corrupt the guild. He felt they should be conquering other guilds, to show them that Fairy Tail was the most powerful. Essentially, he believed in turning the guild into a military superpower."

Sarah was stunned, but Jellal continued. "He kept attempting to overthrow Makarov, and tried to lead other wizards astray until it came to being excommunicated from the guild altogether." he said. "Laxus doesn't think that Makarov had any second thoughts or regrets during that time or even now, but that's the complete opposite from the truth."

Sarah was stunned. The whole thing confused her, and she didn't know what to think. Of course Laxus resented Makarov for exiling his own son, let alone his father, but she saw why. Fairy Tail had been described by all she asked to be a family, caring for and protecting one another, not to go and topple down other guilds to prove their strength. The fact that Laxus was now showing the same ideals as his father, must be extremely heartbreaking for the master. He'd already exiled his son, but the option to have to exile his grandson as well, must be tearing him apart. Makarov was a caring man from what she saw, and must really love the kid to not have done so already. He was his own blood after all.

Sarah sighed. Arguments between family members was something she hated to see, especially after experiencing them herself. But she wondered what might have been if Ivan wasn't exiled, and managed to take over Fairy Tail. She shuddered at the thought. Obviously, the whole discussion was depressing everyone, so she took the time to ask a question that was burning in her mind.

"So, how do you two know each other?" she asked Erza and Jellal. Erza's face reddened as she shot an attempted death glare at her, but with her blush, it had no effect. Jellal scratched his cheek and chuckled.

"We've known each other since we were kids. It's a long story, and I don't know if Erza wants me to spill it. I'd be happy to but…" he looked at the redhead, for a sign of what to do.

"N-Not right now." she said, shaking her head.

Sarah pouted. "Aww. I was ready to hear your love story!" she mumbled, just audible for those at the table, forcing the two in question to blush furiously. Gajeel suddenly began laughing hysterically when talking to Mira.

"I fucking told him not to stick his nose in others business!" he laughed. As he eventually calmed down, he muttered and shook his head. "Does he always do that for anyone?" Mira nodded.

"He's very protective of his friends and guild mates." she said with a smile. "It's quite admirable if you ask me."

He grunted with a smirk. "Whatever. I respect the guy's passion, but he's gotta think more."

Gray chimed in at that. "Not possible, and we all know it!" he laughed, causing Gajeel to laugh again. Levy began to scold the two.

"Leave Chris alone! At least he's willing to protect others without worrying about himself

"Gihihi, chill out, Shrimp." he smirked, causing Levy to fume. "I'm not a shrimp!"

He looked at her, still smirking. "'Course you are! You're small, so you're a shrimp, Shrimp." he stated.

"Idiot! Idiot! Idiot!" she yelled, hitting him over and over again.

"They're flirting." whispered Sarah to Erza, whose face turned red at that, nodding.

"Oi! I can fucking hear you!" Gajeel growled. Levy caught on, and fake cried. "Sarah, you betrayed me!" but her look suddenly changed to a smirk. "But if you want to play that way…" she chuckled evilly.

Sarah gulped, while Gajeel laughed. "Hah! You nervous she's gonna spill about your love life, eh Bunny Girl?

"I'm not a bunny!" she pouted.

"Gihihi."

Jellal just started laughing, in which everyone else joined in. It seemed the depressing atmosphere had disappeared. Smiling to herself.

_This. _Sarah thought, _This is how Fairy Tail should_ be.

* * *

That night she went to visit Chris. He had apparently had another tantrum, evident by the nurses looking tired beyond belief. Looking at the pyromaniac she called her friend, she sighed. Happy offered to sleep with him, but was kept from doing so, due to the hospital's strict rules. When she went to sleep, she kept that happy image in her head as she closed her eyes, wishing it could be like that every day.

_But I still have to work_. She thought, dreading the end of the month. Sighing, she let sleep take her into her dreamland, and into her memories.

* * *

_It had been a week since she'd started he training with Cordelia, and it had already proved to be tougher than she thought. The water dragon queen couldn't show her the full power of a dragon, due to the healing wound and to not alert humans, that might do her harm, of her presence. She'd a;ready gifted her with the power of a Dragon Slayer, but to use that power was taking time, and taking its toll. _

_Sarah constantly felt tired, but manage to keep up her facade at home, making no one the wiser. She'd managed to summon water by herself, making her proud of her efforts, but that wasn't the end, and she knew it. The little feat, convinced her she could eventually learn to control her magic and perform more advanced spells. With that, she kept trying to get at least her roar down. But no matter how hard she tried, it came out as a couple drops of water. When the dragon explained that dragon slayers could consume their elements to increase their magical power, this confused the girl._

_She consumed water, but never felt a change in her power. The rest of that day, she attempted to suck the water from the lake, which she wasn't able to do. Almost four months later, the little girl had learned all the basic spells, but still failed to draw water from the lake. Suddenly, she heard footsteps and a gasp. The frightened girl and the now angry dragon stared at the intruder. It was a young maid, hired to keep the young Sarah company. Her name was Mary, and she was shaking in fear at the dragon. _

_Sarah began to fear what the maid might do: run off and tell her father, or just a scream would draw anyone who heard it, jeopardizing her training and Cordelia's life. She for one wasn't a dragon bent on killing humans, but would do so if necessary to defend herself. __ But she did neither. Instead, she fainted, leaving the Cordelia and Sarh in a predicament: tell her the truth and try to trust her, or have Sarah somehow bring her back. They decide on the former. From then on, they had someone to help her, even when her father noticed she disappeared. _

_That was where the memories cut off._

* * *

When she woke up, she wondered what happened to Mary. She hadn't seen her in the other memories of her life, so where did she go? She was worried, and things seemed to look worse when she noticed what appeared to be a circle of spherical objects in the sky surrounding the city.

Suddenly, one of them was destroyed, but immediately after, a lighting bolt the size of one of the skyscrapers came crashing to the ground.

Lightning!? On a clear day!? She gasped realizing who was probably behind this. She picked out some clothes quickly, grabbed Happy and bolted outside.

What the hell is Laxus doing!? she wondered angrily. Please let Chris not be a part of this.

The blonde ran as fast as her legs could carry her, in hopes that things couldn't get worse. But as we know by now, the universe never listens, and love screwing with people.

* * *

Whew! Looks like things were heating up there with Jellal and Laxus. I wonder whats going to happen? Oh and for your info, the little Jerza moment is for those who love them, but nooooo promises! ;3

I will say that Jellal IS in this case the Jellal after the Oracion Seis arl, with all his memories now back with him. I did still want him in the Council and the Wizard Saints, but I'm going to reveal why later.

And as for Mary, the maid from Sarah's memories, she only has a minor role. Not much will be done with her, well, as of right now that is.

New(er) characters and ages:

\- Jellal: 21

\- Mary(in memories): 18

Lastly, **FEEL FREE TO LEAVE A REVIEW, LEAVE A QUESTION IN A REVIEW OR IN A PM, AND AS ALWAYS, THANKS FOR READING! :D**


End file.
